New Beginnings
by neilsnotes
Summary: Bella's ready for college, she's ready for the new city, new atmosphere, new friends. One thing she isn't ready for is Edward Cullen, she can't stand him, his conceited, angry, arrogant, rude& thinks his Gods gift to women. His everything she isn't so why is she falling for him? W: This story has a dark, possessive, crazy over the top alpha male some readers may find offensive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Story Notes: Story will contain explicit scenes. There will be graphic lemons, and this story is intended only for mature audiences. **

**Summary: Bella is ready for college, she's ready for the new city, new atmosphere, new friends. One thing she isn't ready for though is Edward Cullen, Bella can't stand him, his conceited, angry, arrogant, crazy, rude and thinks his Gods gift to women. His everything Bella isn't so why can she feel herself falling for him? **

**Warning: This story has a dark, possessive, crazy over the top alpha male which some readers may find offensive.**

Today was supposed to be the new me. The first day of the officially brand new Isabella Swan. I was going to be mature, organised, nicer to people and I was going to stop with the sarcastic comments. Well, maybe I could just start off with the mature and organised bit, one step at a time right?

Instead I was being my typical self, leaving everything to last minute, frantically running around my house, mentally going through my checklist in my head making sure I had everything I need.

Cellphone charger? **Check.**

Toothbrush and toothpaste? **Check**.

Student ID? **Check**.

Cellphone? **Che**- shit. Where was my cellphone?

"Charlie, have you seen my cell!?"

I yelled as loud as I could and let my voice project through our three bedroom house, I could almost picture Charlies face, it'd be a mixture of _'damn, that girls got a set of lungs on her'_ and _'she's going to give me a heartattack one day'._

Well it's not like he had to put up with it any longer, I was finally leaving for college today. Four years of bitchy girls, immature boys, condescending teachers, and the only thing that got me through it all was the bright light at the end of the gloomy tunnel. _College._

A place where you didn't get judged on by what you wore, how you spoke, the kind of music you listened to. It'd be a fresh start, away from everyone here. Well, not exactly everyone. Rosalie my older sister by a year and boy, what a difference that year made, attended the college I was heading off to. Because of mine and Rosalies relationship this wasn't exactly something I was looking forward to, we got on fine, sure we had a few arguments here and there but that was totally normal. It was the fact that we were total opposites that really put a strain on us.

Rose was drop-dead gorgeous, a blonde bombshell were the words commonly used to describe her. She was tall, and her legs went on forever, she was all woman, the likes of her belonged on the cover of Vanity Fair. Whereas I still looked like I hadn't hit puberty. Ok maybe I was slightly _exaggerating._ Sure I had fairly big boobs and a reasonable sized ass, but everything else about me was just average. Average height, average brown eyes, average brown hair, which yeah you guessed it, fell at an average length just a few inches after my shoulders. I was your average girl, nothing special and I never would be, especially when I had an older sister like her.

At first it was hard growing up with Rose around, everyone would compare us, and that was after the initial shock passed once people found out we were sisters.

_"Rosalie? That tall blonde girl? She's your sister? Full sister? Wow, no way. How is that possible?"_

That was normally the reaction I got. I knew what they all thought. How can this average, boring looking girl be related to a girl who could run for Miss USA, where was the logic in that? Once I grew up a little I realised that looks weren't everything and there was one thing Rose couldn't take from me. My brain. I excelled at everything from Math to History to Science. I was the brains of the family and she was the beauty, and I'd come to accept that because my brain would take me far, I was sure of it.

"It's down here, and hurry up your sisters gonna' be here soon."

Charlies voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts and I looked over my suitcase once more, before zipping it up and lugging it downstairs to put with the other two. I headed into the living area to see Charlie sitting in his usual seat reading through the Phoenix times. He looked fine but I knew he was sad, after today he'd be all alone. When Rosalie left last year for Seattle the house had become eerily quiet, I dreaded to think about what it'd be like for him once I left too. Me and Charlie were two peas in a pod, he was an average looking man, and I had clearly gotten my brown eyes and brown hair from him, along with plenty of other traits.

He liked peace and quiet, I liked peace and quiet. He was sarcastic, I was sarcastic, maybe just a little more than him though. He kept his emotions in check and hardly smiled, laughed, cried. I was the same. He didn't like affection. I didn't like affection. I was my Dads kid through and through.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and grabbed my cellphone off the coffee table.

_No new messages._

It was to be expected really, I didn't have much friends around here. Not because I was a social outcast, I could have friends if I wanted to, I just chose not to.

"Rosalie rang, she said she just got off the highway and she'd be here in about ten minutes. You all packed?"

I knew that Charlie was just trying to make small talk because these were the last few minutes we would have together before I'd be off into the next chapter in my life. It was upsetting to leave the only life I knew, but I was more excited than upset.

"That's great then, and yeah all done, finally."

He nodded and I knew that was the end of our conversation. I went about cleaning, trying to pass time before Rose arrived. I was in the swing of things when the doorbell rang. Rose.

I opened it and was blasted by masses of blonde hair. Not even a hello. I closed the door and followed her through to the living area, Charlie was standing now and hugging Rose so awkwardly I cringed. We weren't an affectionate family, but it had been a few months since we'd seen Rose so a hug was necessary.

I could hear Rose cussing, moaning angrily to Charlie. I could tell he felt uncomfortable hearing his daughter use words like twat, bastard, fucker but nonetheless he stayed quiet.

"What happened?"

"Sorry about that Bella." She opened her arms and beckoned me for a hug. I decided to quickly get it over with but she held on longer than I wanted and expected. Once she let go she delved into her story.

"Some stupid asshole tried to kill me! Honestly, male drivers! Think their so much better than us. Pigs. Oh not you Dad I didn-"

He cut her off before she could carry on, he knew aswell as I, that Rosalie was a crazy driver, God knows how she got her permit.

"I'll go make some coffee then shall I."

I wasn't needed and the truth was I needed a few minutes alone. Rose had been here less than five minutes and the house already seemed louder.

"Oh that'd be great Bella, thankyou."

I watched Charlie load my suitcases into Rose's range rover and an awkward silence fell before us. Rose had already said her goodbyes and she was currently sitting in the drivers seat applying lipgloss to her already glossy lips.

"Be safe Bella, I know you're not crazy like Rose was but just be safe."

"I will Dad, you don't have to worry about me."

I knew he wasn't really worried about me, he knew I wouldn't go wild like Rose probably had, it was just his way of telling me to take care of myself.

"I know Bells."

My heart tugged when he used the nickname he'd made for me when I was little. I inched forward, even though I put off hugging people, I wanted a hug off Charlie. He was the only person who understood me, mainly because I was just like him but that didn't take away the fact that I was leaving him and would have to find someone else to silently understand my weird ways.

His arms circled me and at first it felt awkward but then I relaxed and felt like any other daughter leaving for college having to say bye to the only man they could count on.

"I'm gonna miss you old man."

He laughed, he wasn't really old at all, he was under 40, but to me he was my old man. He ruffled the top of my head and let out a content sigh. Even though he didn't say it back I knew he'd miss me too. He didn't have to say it to tell me that.

I headed for the passenger seat and climbed in, I pulled out my iPod and scanned through my songs.

"I'm so excited Bella, this is gonna be great I can just feel it."

I looked back once as Rose started up her car and drove off.

"I hope so."

I settled deeper into my seat and felt tears stab at my eyes as the lyrics to the song I put on played.

_Hold on, to me as we go_

_As we roll down this unfamiliar road._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bella wake up, _Bella!_"

I was gonna kill her, I swear to God. Unless we were dying I did not want to be woken up.

"No, I'm sleeping."

I curled myself into more of a ball and tried to block her voice out of my head.

"Yeah, you're clearly asleep. We're here Bella, get up! You don't want to miss registration."

_What?_ Seattle was a days drive from Phoenix, and she was telling me I'd practically slept for about 16 of them hours. I jolted up from my sleeping position and felt my jacket fall off of me. I regretted it immediately, my neck hurt from how I'd slept and my back and shoulders needed a good crack. My seatbelt stopped me from getting very far and pulled me back against the seat. Shit, forgot I had that on.

"How are we already here? We've only been driving for about half a day."

I opened my eyes and felt myself get blinded by the bright sky. I closed them again and tried to undo my seatbelt by touch.

"Its 10.30 in the morning Bella, we left Phoenix yesterday, its been a whole day."

Wow, time really does go fast when you sleep. I heard the car door open and felt Rose's presence leave me. I tried to open my eyes again, slower this time so that I could adjust to the light. I rubbed them roughly trying to wipe away my sleepyness.

I unravelled my headphone wires from my body and tucked my iPod into my denim shorts. It took me a few minutes to obtain enough energy to climb out of the car, but it was worth it. Fresh, cool, air hit me as soon as I stepped out, it felt great against my sweaty skin. Damn, I needed a shower.

I cracked my back and rolled my neck trying to loosen up a little, I turned and bent down to grab my leather jacket off the floor of the passenger seat and heard a low whistle behind me. I swivelled back around and came face to face with a skinny, lanky guy who looked like he hadn't got over the whole gelled hair phase. He had on board shorts, converse and a hoodie, a hoodie so thick it had to be the reason he was sweating like a pig.

He wasn't very goodlooking, actually he wasn't goodlooking at all. His hair was stuck to his head and his 'fringe' looked like it had been taped onto his forehead. Half of his face was covered in spots and the other half covered in the scars you get when you pick spots.

"You got a problem you fucking asshole?"

Well there goes the new me. If all the guys here were like this one I'd be finding it really hard to be nice and hold back my sarcastic comments. Part of me prayed he was apart of the minority, but the other part prayed all the guys here were like him because then that meant I could stay rude and sarcy.

His cocky smile faltered at my obvious brashness and his eyes averted from my chest to his surroundings.

"W-what?"

Well it looks like he wasn't expecting that. I don't know what he expected, maybe for me to turn around, flutter my eyelashes and hand him my number? I think not, my friend.

"I said, have you got a problem?"

Rosalie appeared at my side with one of my suitcases, she pushed her sunglasses into her hair and narrowed her eyes in on him. Even before she took off her sunglasses I could tell she was trying real hard not to get angry at this kid. One thing that ran in our family was the 'don't take shit from anyone' trait. Sometimes it was a blessing, other times, a curse.

"You troubling my sister? I sure hope you're not because that would be really disrespectful, wouldn't it kid?"

"N-no ma'am. I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what? Whistle at my baby sister like she's some kind of animal? You didn't mean to do that?"

His eyes grew wide and I could see how uncomfortable he was getting Rose's stare. Serves him right for treating me like a dog.

Even though me and Rose had our differences there was two things I loved about her. How she could handle any situation and how she always looked out for me. Not that she needed to, but it was just nice knowing she was there if need be.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing too."

I could see it click in his brain, he turned to look at me and I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

"I'm sorry for what I did."

He looked sincere enough, and frankly I just wanted him gone.

"Its fine."

"Well just to be sure you're sorry, why don't you go on round the back and grab those two suitcases out of the trunk."

Rosalie spoke with an authorization that made her seem like a teacher who was telling you off because she caught you doing a bad thing. I would not want to be on the end of that voice.

"Y-yes ma'am."

He walked off nearly tripping over his own shoe-lace, and re-appeared a few seconds later with my other two suitcases trailing behind him, and despite his skinny frame he pulled both fairly big suitcases with ease. He set them down in front of us and stood there like a lost puppy waiting to be given orders.

"You can go now."

Rose's words were short and clipped, he opened his mouth to speak but he must've seen Rosalie's bored expression because he closed it instead.

She pulled her sunglasses down from her hair and busied herself with her phone, dismissing him.

I wanted to laugh at him but decided not too. I didn't want to embarrass him any more than he was himself. He walked away towards what looked like the entrance to the main building of the University of Seattle and kept on looking back, everytime he turned, his eyes landed on Rosalie, running up and down her body.

He was lucky she didn't realise he was doing this because I'm sure if she had, she would've called him back and scolded him abit more. I sighed inwardly. I had been overshadowed once again, but this was a normal occurence now. A guy shows an inkling of interest in me, sees my sister and suddenly its bye-bye Bella. Its not even like that guy was remotely cute, but just once it'd be nice to meet a guy who was interested in me, and not just using me to get to my sister. Trust me, shit like that had happened.

"Wow." I muttered it to myself but somehow Rose had heard, she was staring at me as if that little scene was normal.

"You gotta be kidding me right?"

She carried on staring, looking bewildered.

"You were treating that guy like shit and yet he looked at you like you were a Goddess."

She laughed a feminine laugh and I became jealous all over again. Everything about Rose was feminine, her body, her voice, her laugh, her walk.

"Bella, men are animals, therefore they need to be treated like animals. They need a firm voice."

Now my face was the one with the bewildered look. Was she serious? It didn't really work like that did it? Sure, men _were_ like animals but treating them like one?

"You have so much to learn little one. Why do you think dogs are a mans bestfriend? Because they're so similar. You tell a dog to fetch, he fetches. You gotta treat your men the same. You have to tell them what to do."

Somehow if Rose had told me this at another time in another context, I would have laughed at her and told her, her theory was shit. But after today it seemed a little more believable. Plus who better to listen to than her, the girl who had men falling at her feet ever since she was 13.

"Honestly Bella, sometimes I wonder how we're sisters."

_Me too._

"Right, well I'm gonna go register, shall I take my suitcases with me?"

"No, its fine, leave that to me. I'll get someone to take 'em up to your dorm room, text me what your room number is once you're given it."

I contemplated on asking her how she was going to get someone to take my suitcases upstairs but then thought otherwise. Rosalie was capable of many things and this little task was probably nothing.

"Right, see you later."

"Bye, and Bella relax a little, you're gonna love it here!"

Her smile was infectious and I felt my lips curl up at either side. I nodded once and turned to walk upto the main entrance.

The college campus was huge, and I mean huge. It looked like a mixture of a castle and a renovated mansion. Somehow I believed the inside would probably resemble more of a museum rather than a castle or mansion. The building was surrounded by greenery and I could see the dorm area from where I was, it wasn't exactly far from the actual college which was a plus because that meant more sleep in the morning. But the downside was that it was too close to be given enough privacy for things like parties.

I walked up the never-ending steps and looked at the people who could be potential class mates as I walked in through the double doors. Most of them were easy to suss, almost too predictable. There was the typical looking popular girls, plastered in make-up, wearing heels and mini skirts, and tops that looked more like lingerie than actual clothing. Then came the skaters/indie kids with faces covered by their overgrown hair and lip piercings, bodies covered in tattoos, skinny jeans and backpacks. Let's not forget the nerds, glasses perched up on their noses, shirts buttoned to the top, tucked into slacks, books in one hand, laptop in the other. The hippies were harder to spot but after a second glance I figured 'em out; long natural hair, scarves wrapped around their heads, beads hanging from their necks, skirts that touched the floor, a few holding guitars. There were two obvious cliques left, my eyes landed on a group of guys, all fairly good looking, some more than others, I noticed how girls voices grew louder and higher in pitch as they walked past them, giggling, trying hard to grab any ones attention, definitely the athletics. The other group consisted of girls and boys all dressed in black, pale faces with piercings covering most of their features, most of them were dressed in long sleeved band t-shirts but not those cool band t-shirts you get, these were ones like 'black veil brides, avenged sevenfold etc' they looked like they were ready to summon a demon, ladies and gentleman, looks like we've found our rockers/emos.

Like I said, most of them were easy to suss, the others that were scattered around were you're typical american teenagers, you had your girl next door, your pre-pubescent looking boys, musical kids, rich kids, foreign-exchange students, shy kids, the list could go on forever.

I wondered what group I'd be put into? Probably the shy kids, but then once I opened my mouth I'd be the 'sarcastic girl who thinks she's so much better than anyone else and shouldn't be apart of any clique'. If only such a clique existed.

I walked to the back of one of the many lines and waited to be seen too. I was either early or late because the queue seemed to be moving fast and before I knew it I was at the front, confirming my identity, being given my dorm room number, key and timetable.

"You're in dorm 412, rooming with an Alice Cullen, that's the fourth building, first floor, second room. Next please."

I made my way back out of the actual college and walked round the back to the dorm buildings, there was six buildings in total, all dorms were mixed with both genders to support equality between both sexes or some shit. I got out my cellphone and texted Rosalie my dorm room number, I needed my suitcases because the first thing I'd do was shower.

I knocked twice before entering my dorm room, I didn't want to intrude on anything dodgy, God knows what kind of room mate I'd be getting.

The door flew open and if pixies were real I'm telling you my room mate would be a pixie. She had short brown hair which on anyone else would look tomboy-ish, she was petite, maybe an inch shorter than my 5'5, she had on skinny jeans, a pale pink sleeve-less blouse with ballet flats. Definite girly-girl.

"Hi, you must be Bella? I'm Alice Cullen, your room mate."

Her voice was soft, very angelic, and even though it should have annoyed me, it didn't.

"Hi nice to meet you Alice."

There, I could totally be nice.

I walked in and looked round the room. It had two single beds on either side, with two joint desks inbetween them which were situated infront of the window. There was two wardrobes at the end of each bed, and to the left of the door was another door which was probably the en-suite bathroom. A definite plus. The room was still bare except the right bed had bed sheets on them. Pink sheets with black swirly patterns. Wow, shocker.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, I took the right bed. We can totally swap if you want?"

"No, no its fine, I'm cool here."

I sat down on my bed and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Oh okay, so Bella where you from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona you?"

"Wow, is it as hot as everyone says? I'm from here, I live about 15 miles away."

"Its hotter. So, how come you decided to stay on campus when you don't live very far?"

"I couldn't stay with my parents any longer, they tried to bribe me with everything and anything to stay at home but I wasn't having it. I wanted the proper college experience and I wasn't gonna get that at home, you know?"

It shocked me finding out that Alice had in a way stood upto her parents, maybe she wasn't the typical girly girl I had expected.

"Totally. College life is something you have to experience, right."

Her eyes widened and her smile grew wider.

"Exactly! That's what I told my parents, they weren't too happy about it, but I guess that sucks for them."

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, the door knocked then, it was probably Rosalie.

"I think that's my sister with my luggage."

I got up and opened the door and sure enough Rose stood there with two boys behind her, the one on her right held two of my suitcases and the other held one. I was never going to under-estimate my sister again.

"Right boys, thankyou for your help, if you could just put them in here, that'd be great."

I stepped aside and let them drag the suitcases into my dorm room. They turned back to Rose and muttered goodbyes before walking out.

"Alice, this is my sister Rosalie, Rose this is Alice Cullen, my room mate."

I gave Rose a look that said 'you better be nice' and she must've understood because she turned to Alice, smile a blaze, hand out ready to be shook.

"Alice Cullen, you wouldn't happen to have any relation to Emmett Cullen would you?"

Great. Rosalie had probably used and abused my room mates brother.

"Yeah, older brother, he hasn't messed you about has he?"

Alices face went from happy to pure horror within a matter of seconds. I wanted to laugh, mess Rose about? Sure, I'd like to see the day any guy refused her.

"Oh no, nothing like that, not at all, we just have erm, mutual friends, his name gets thrown about quite abit."

"Thank God, I knew going to the same college as my brothers would be bad, especially because of them being the way they are."

Brothers? Plural.

Alice sure chose the right college to have her 'college experience' at.

"You're lucky you have a sister here already Bella, I'd love it if I had sisters here instead."

At that moment I realised I had immediately taken a liking to Alice, firstly because she was an easy person to like, secondly because she was just so nice, and thirdly because when she met Rosalie she didn't all of a sudden diss me and fan over how perfect Rose was, and fourthly because she didn't comment on how different me and Rose were and ask how it was possible we were sisters.

"Oh if only Bella had the same outlook as you Alice, haha."

I scoffed at them both and bent to grab one of my suitcases to find some bed sheets and a change of clothes and underwear. I could hear them talking about some hot celebrity behind me, no doubt it was someone like Ryan Gosling. I went about putting on my green bed sheets, better to get it done and over with.

"How about it Bella, you up for it?" Alices voice interrupted my flow, but luckily I was done.

"Up for what?"

I dropped down onto my now made bed and watched Alice and Rose stare at me.

"A party later? One of my classmates is throwing a sort of welcoming party, there'll be freshman there for you guys, aswell as sophomores and juniors."

A party already? I guess it wouldn't hurt, I wasn't exactly tired after my 'nap' and it'd be nice to meet a few more people.

"Sure, why not. A party could be good."

"Great, be ready for 7.30, and I'll be here so that we can go together. I'm off to go sort out my own accomodation, I'll see you later, Alice it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise Rose."

After Rose left, me and Alice fell into conversation, briefly discussing what we'd wear to our first party, nothing too over the top, but not under dressed either.

I headed into the shower, and for the first time in a long time things started to look up. I had a great room mate, I was finally maybe connecting with my sister and I had made it through highschool. About time.

A/N - Thanks for reading guys, I'd really appreciate it if you could comment/review, I love hearing feedback from you lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Getting ready for the party took longer than I expected, by the time I got out of the shower it was already nearly 3 o'clock. Alice and I had both been struck with hunger pains so we decided to head down and grab something from the vending machines. We didn't really want to risk leaving the building because we didn't know our way around yet, we'd leave the touring for when we had time. There wasn't much of a variety so I decided on a cold pasta salad and a bag of cheetos, food for the brain obviously.

Once we'd eaten and settled into our dorm by unpacking a few things, we decided it was time to get ready. Between us we changed our outfits around six times, what we put on was either too casual or too dressy. Or we just simply didn't like.

It was 6pm before we were both happy with what we'd put on, Alice had opted for a floral skirt with a baby pink sleeve-less blouse tucked in, and 4 inch pale pink heels. She looked like she had walked off the pages of a perfume advert, she looked good. I on the other hand, ended up going for comfort over style and had on a thin grey sweater with tight long arms and high-waisted black leather shorts, for footwear I ended up wearing my high top black converse, heels just didn't work well with me. My hair was out, wavy and pushed to the side, there wasn't much else I could do with it because I had forgotten to blow-dry it after I got out of the shower. It had dried naturally instead and so it was a bit of a mess but pushing it to one side tamed it a little. Atleast I hoped it did.

I was in the middle of putting on my graduation present from Charlie, a necklace with a square pendant and a dove painted on it, when Rosalie knocked on the door. She had on black skin tight pants with black shoe boots, and a white blouse similar to Alices, I watched as her and Alice greeted eachother and felt my confidence drop from a 3 to -100. I was going to be walking around with two of the best looking girls I'd ever seen, I'd be the girl on the end that looks like the pity friend. My mood dampened and I suddenly wasn't in the mood for a party.

"You both look amazing, now let's go!"

Rose had to say that though, she was my sister, even if I looked like a hobo she'd say I looked nice. I didn't bother putting on any make-up because there was no point in making an effort to look nice when I was gonna be standing next to these two all night.

It took around 10 minutes to walk to the party, it was being held at a fraternity and the frat houses weren't very far from the dorms. However they were further enough from the college so that it'd be okay for them to throw parties and get away with it.

It wasn't even 8 o'clock but the party seemed to already be in full swing. College kids were scattered across the front lawn of the house, some passed out, others half way there. Music was blaring from the inside, and I was pretty sure that if the party took place anywhere else the cops would have been here hours ago.

"These guys sure don't waste any time in getting started do they?"

I couldn't hide the distaste in my voice and as we got closer to entering the house, I almost felt like turning around and running back to the dorm.

Parties were never really my thing, there was always one too many drunk guys thinking they could hit on you, or touch you, or sleep with you. Basically too many guys who used the excuse of being drunk at a party, to their advantage. The only thing I ever really enjoyed was watching drunk people make fools out of themselves. Now that was what you called entertainment, and I had a feeling by the looks of the things already, tonight I'd be properly entertained.

I trailed behind Rose and Alice as we entered the house, it was packed, and I mean jam-packed. I'd say there was over 200 people atleast and that was just by what I could see.

We squeezed past sweaty, drunk bodies and made our way to the kitchen. Apparently food wasn't on most peoples minds because this room seemed to be the only room that wasn't packed to high heaven.

"What do you think?"

I looked at Alice who had the same look of shock on her face as me.

"Its.. its different." I hesitated on what word to describe it. Truthfully I'd never been to much parties, big shocker right? And the ones I had been to had never been on the scale of this.

"Different, Bella? That's a total understatement! Rose this is crazy, I've never even been to a party like this before, I was scared I was going to get groped on the way in."

"Hey, you know I'd never let anyone touch my baby sis and get away with it."

One of the biggest guys I had ever seen stood behind Alice, he had a cheeky grin on his face which showed dimples, and it was obvious that good looks ran in the family. Extremely good looks. Alice turned around and squealed before throwing her hands around his neck.

I turned to look at Rosalie, ready to give her a look that said 'wow, that's her brother?' But she was too busy staring at Alices brother like he was a piece of meat. What was going on there?

Alice turned back to me and Rose with a huge grin on her face.

"Guys, this is my older brother Emmett. Emmett this is Bella my room mate, and Rosalie, her sister. Oh, wait you guys already know eachother right?"

I extended my arm to meet his and shook his hand, it was a firm grip and his hand seemed massive compared to mine.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He gave me a smile I knew had definitely broken hearts in the past, and turned to Rose before I could reply.

"You're Rosalie, Jaspers friend right?"

He offered Rosalie his hand, but it looked like she was in a daze, I inched towards her and gave her a little push. She snapped out of whatever she was in and returned to her usual self.

"Yeah."

"Well it's nice to formerly meet you."

Rosalie now seemed immune to his charm as she shook his hand and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Alice and Emmett seemed none the wiser but I knew there was something dodgy going on. I mentally reminded myself to ask her about this little scene and watched Alice interact with her brother.

"You know Dad wouldn't like you being at a party, especially on Freshers week."

"Well Dads not here, and we only came to check it out, plus I have Bella with me, something is hardly gonna happen. You're here aswell, like you said, you won't let anything happen to me."

I could tell Emmett was having a hard time refusing his baby sisters charm as he threw an arm around her, grinning.

"Come on, let me introduce you to some of my friends."

Before I knew what was going on Emmett used his other hand to grab ahold of mine and dragged us through the masses of people until we got to a door that led us out into the back yard. He only let go of us once we stood infront of a group of people.

There was around five of them altogether. Three were female and two were male. One of the guys looked asian, while the other was white with blonde hair that had a slight curl to it, he was extremely good looking in a soldier kind of way. The girls were all dark haired, two being brunette and the other having nearly black hair, she wore glasses and a smile, and I automatically liked her.

"Guys this is my baby sister Alice and her friend Bella. Alice, Bella, this is Jasper, Eric, Lauren, Jessica and Mandy."

From what I got Jasper was the blonde, Eric was the asian kid, and Jessica the one who smiled. I was pretty good at reading people and I could tell already that Lauren and Mandy weren't nice people. If I put them into a clique from earlier on, they'd be inbetween those girls who giggled too loud and vied for the athletics attention and the popular girls. Inbetween based on the fact that they had a feeling of desperation to them, and desperate girls were never popular. Just desperate to _be _popular.

We shook hands with all of them and delved into basic questions like 'Where are you from? What highschool did you go? What are you studying here? Why even come here?'

We'd been standing out there for a good half hour when I felt a drop of moisture on my panties. I'd just gotten off my period a couple of days ago so it couldn't have been that. At that moment my bladder decided it was time to release itself and I realised I hadn't pee'd since yesterday.

I looked over at Alice who seemed to be in an intimate conversation with Jasper, I decided not to interrupt her and excused myself from the group.

Entering the house proved difficult, and finding a toilet proved even more difficult. I pushed past swaying bodies trying to find a bathroom on the ground floor but gave up, and went up the stairs instead.

I regretted not getting directions for the bathroom, there was over eight doors, and I had no clue on which one was going to be my saviour. At this point my bladder was weakening. It was getting harder to hold it in, I needed to find a toilet before I ran outside and comformed to pee'ing in a bush.

I decided to go through door number six because that was my lucky number. If this failed me I'd be abandoning six and choosing a new lucky number as of tonight.

I pushed the door open and was engulfed in darkness. There was no light at all which meant no windows, what room is most likely to have no windows? A bathroom, right? I used my hand to try and find a light switch but instead came into contact with something that sounded like glass when it fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?"

Shit. There was someone in here, surely there couldn't be someone using the toilet when it was pitch black. I heard another voice, a male one, it sounded more like a grunt, rather than a word.

Fuck. Was I walking in on someone having sex?

Suddenly light flooded the room and I realised I wasn't in a bathroom, I was in a store room. Well I wasn't the only one in the store room, and yeah, I had just walked in on people having sex.

**A/N - **

**Take a random guess at who you think Bella has walked in on having sex? **

**Also I'd love it if you could comment on what you think of the story so far, reviews always push me to update faster, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"Oh my God, get out you fucking pervert!"

Well there was a first time for everything, and this party seemed like it was a first for most things. First time my lucky number had failed me. First time I'd witnessed people having sex. First time I'd been called a pervert. Well first time I'd been called a pervert _by a girl_.

I stood speechless at the couple in front of me, the girl was blonde, had big boobs and a great figure, her face was plastered in make-up, so much it made her look slightly fake and shiny. Her lips looked red and plump, but that wasn't the effect of her lipstick because they looked sore aswell. Her voice was high and nasally, either from the shock of being caught having sex or it was her natural pitch. I was betting on it being her natural pitch. She still had on her dress but I could see she was desperately trying to hike it down from where it had gathered at her waist. She was your typical blonde bimbo, that much I could tell.

He on the other hand. He looked like something off of the pages of GQ magazine, he had coppery brown hair that had a slight quiff to it at the front. It looked like his hands had run through it one too many times. But then again, he had just been having sex. My hands itched to run through his hair, it looked so, so _inviting_.

His eyes were golden and so mesmerizing it was hard to look away. I wanted to fall into them. He was naked from the waist up and I could tell he was a frequent gym go-er. His body was lean, with slight muscle and he looked to be over 6ft atleast. 6ft of pure perfection.

He was pale like me, _but _unlike me, it suited him. Infact it made him even more attractive.

I watched as his golden eyes narrowed in on me and I racked my brain trying to find something to say but it was becoming difficult for me to process anything.

"Are you deaf?"

The girls painfully loud voice snapped me out of my stare. I wanted to throttle her for making me move my eyes from this godlike man. Then I realised I was being stupid and thanked her, not out loud though, that would be pushing it, and she was still annoying.

"With the rate you're going, I wouldn't be suprised if I did end up deaf tonight."

I saw him laugh a little from the corner of my eye and my heart literally skipped a beat. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. Blondies face turned sour, she was obviously not happy about being laughed at. Especially when she didn't even seem to understand what I had said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Her voice grew louder and higher and I watched him flinch. She looked over at him, probably wondering why he looked pained and turned her attention back to me.

"Seriously, do you not hear yourself right now?"

I laughed a little and watched her mouth become a fine line, she didn't reply for a few seconds, her brain was probably _still_ trying to understand what I meant. I felt my pussy clench and remembered why I had stumbled upon these two in the first place. Even though it was sad to leave this godlike man without speaking to him, I figured I was nowhere near his type anyway, so there wasn't much point in sticking around.

"Right, well as much as I'd like to stick around and chat with you all night, I have things to attend to, just pretend I was never here."

I walked to the door, ready to open it when he spoke. I swear to God my pussy tingled, and not because I needed to pee this time. His voice ran across my body, giving me goose-bumps, damn he even had a perfect voice. Was there anything wrong with this man?

"Third door on the right."

God knows what he was going on about though. I turned back to look at him (which was not hard _at all_) and sent him a questioning look.

"I assume you were looking for a bathroom? Third door on the right. Oh and be sure to knock this time before you walk right in. You never know what you might be disturbing."

Right, well that did it. Why did he have to open his mouth? I would have rather fantasised about him from afar, I would have made him out to be clever, funny, nice, maybe studying medicine or even law. But no, he had opened his mouth, spoke and ruined my fantasy.

Instead he was cocky, rude and probably an egotistical jerk. I was disgusted with myself for ever being rendered speechless by him and his goodlooks. I mean, I'd literally caught him having sex in a store room with a girl who probably had an IQ the size of my waist, and even then I was being generous. Let's not forget that he was doing all this while at a very public party. My thoughts towards him turned bitter and it felt like the wool had been pulled from over my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, but how about next time you lock the door, or erm, I don't know, maybe not have sex at a party where there's over two hundred other people at? Oh and to be honest, it didn't sound like I was disturbing much, maybe you want to work on your skills dude."

Looks like bitchy Bella came out too play.

I didn't wait to see what his reaction would be, no doubt either anger or pure shock. No guy would like being told that he needed to brush up on his skills, especially infront of another girl. I had no doubt in my mind he was probably an exceptional lover, not that I'd ever find out after what I'd just said.

I'd be lucky to even speak to him again, let alone fuck.

_Stop it Bella, he isn't even worth your time, his rude, arrogant, cocky, vain, hot, perf- NO._

I refused to let my mind think good things about him, and opened up the third door on the right. I knocked before doing this ofcourse.

Needless to say three is now my lucky number.

**A/N -**

**What do you think of how they met? Also their first interaction? Like/Hate it?**

**Let me know, comment/review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The week went by quick and we were attending classes faster than we expected. I hadn't told anyone about the little storeroom incident, cause frankly it was embarrassing telling someone you'd just met, that you'd walked in on people having sex at your first official college party.

Alice and I were lucky enough to be in three classes together, Economics, History of World Civilisation, and American Literature. For the most part they were probably the best classes I took other than the Math ones, I really enjoyed Math. It just clicked, you could either be wrong or right, there was never an inbetween, and I liked that.

The work seems easy enough but I know it'll get harder as time goes on, I hope secretly that because I'm already into education I'll be fine and understand most things.

My only downfall was Science, Chemistry in particular. Everything else I was pretty good at, but when it comes to Chem, my brain turns into mush. So far it seemed okay, but out of everything that's what I was worried about, maybe I should think about getting a tutor?

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts as she pulled me up with her to walk out of American Lit.

"God that was so embarrasing, did you hear my stomach rumbling all lesson?"

"Nobody heard Alice, I couldn't even hear it."

I wasn't lying, I didn't hear it, but maybe the reason why I hadn't was because I was busy thinking over my education in my head. She gave me a look of doubt and went back to looking for something in her bag.

"I swear I had a granola bar in here somewhere."

"Its fine, we'll just go grab something now."

She gave up and swung her bag onto her shoulder and led the way to the college cafeteria.

We'd been here once before, but that was a fleeting visit. It was a big cafeteria with more than twenty square tables that consisted of around six to eight chairs round them.

Then there was five round tables at the back which had around six or seven chairs round them. These tables were obviously reserved for the more popular looking kids because one of the tables being used had Emmett, two of the guys from the party, Jasper and the bastard from the storeroom.

I quickly averted my eyes from the table and turned to walk towards the queue of the vending machines. Alice joined me and delved into conversation about how she underestimated how long it would take her to get ready this morning.

I glanced over at the table and tried not to laugh out loud. The guy from the store room was what you'd expect a greek God to look like. Emmett and Jasper? Also very good looking guys, who were nearly on the level of him. Even the other two guys were hot. All of them together on one table was weird to look at, it was like too much hotness at once, I could feel my brain go into overdrive. I cursed at myself, trying to collect my raging hormones and focus on Alice instead, but it was hard.

I could tell they were thriving off the attention they got. Every single girl in the cafeteria had there eyes locked on one of the guys, including me. The only girl who didn't was Alice and that was probably because she didn't even realise. I'm sure she'd be just like the rest of us if she knew Jasper sat within metres of us.

We got to the front of queue and decided on ham sandwiches, there wasn't much of a variety and we didn't want warm food. We still hadn't explored the campus properly so we didn't know about what food it did have to offer but for now this would have to do.

There weren't any free tables, for some odd reason the whole place was packed out, the majority of it with girls. Part of me knew that most girls were only sitting here because the hot popular guys were also here. I knew this because they were all desperately trying to get attention off them.

Fluttering their eyelashes, laughing a few pitches higher than usual, sticking their bare chests out. Oh and the obvious fact was that hardly any of them had food in front of them.

You'd think they would plan thoroughly instead of sitting there making it obvious to the world.

"I think his looking this way, oh my God give me some lipgloss Brianna."

I walked past one group of squealing girls, watching them with disgust, and followed Alice to sit down at a fairly free table. There was only two girls sitting down and they looked friendly enough.

"Hi, mind if we join you guys?"

I didn't think they would even try and say no to someone like Alice, she just seemed too nice to dissapoint.

"Sure, I'm Jessica, this is Angela."

"Alice, and this is Bella."

I muttered a hello and sat down next to the one she called Angela, opposite to Alice.

I realised what I had done wrong after I sat. I was in the perfect position to stare at him. Only I didn't want to stare at him, I didn't want to be like every other drooling girl here right now.

"I know right."

I snapped out of my trance and turned towards Angela, shit. She must've realised I was staring. Well there goes not being like every other girl.

I decided not answering would be better, that way we could speak about something else. Angela carried on speaking anyway.

"There all so perfect it hurts."

I hurried to open up my ham sandwich, not wanting to leave my mouth free to speak.

Jessica piped in then. This was great.

"You're talking about them aren't you, I'm not going to turn around, don't want to make it obvious."

"Right Jess because we haven't already made it obvious."

"Well that's not my fault, plus every girl on campus has made it obvious, like we're any different Ang."

"Who're you guys talking about?"

I was shocked Alice really hadn't realised Jasper and her brother were sitting in the cafeteria aswell. She looked over at me puzzlingly.

"Bella, who? You didn't tell me you had the hots for anyone."

I felt my face turn pink, I looked down at my food, chewing slower.

At that point blonde skank from the storeroom decided to walk in and the topic changed, for all of 10 seconds.

She had on a skimpy mini skirt that was an inch away from being what hookers wore. Her hair was down, curled, it looked stiff, no doubt doused in hairspray. Her face was plastered in makeup, as per usual.

"Here comes the tart."

"You guys know her?"

I didn't want to involve myself in their conversation but I figured it was better to speak about her than storeroom hottie. Plus, I wanted to know who this skank was, she obviously had a reputation if Jess was calling her a tart.

"Her names Tanya, she thinks she rules the college."

"Thinks?"

"She's that girl who sleeps round with everyone to try and become popular. She's nothing like the actual popular girls. Gosh, just look at her."

I took another bite of my sandwich, no more speaking for me.

"Skank or what?"

My words exactly.

I carried on eating, not wanting to look at her incase she recognized me from the other night. Awkward reunion or what?

"God she's all over him."

My eyes snapped up at once, there was only one guy she'd be all over. Sure enough, I was right.

She was sitting on his lap, straddling him, I couldn't see what he was doing because she was in the way.

No doubt he was sucking on her neck or something nasty like that.

"Bella are you ok?"

I looked up at Alice, her face full of worry.

"Huh? I'm fine."

Was I showing more than what I wanted too?

"Your food isn't, poor sandwich."

I looked over at Angela, and then down at what was left of my lunch.

I had absent-mindedly ripped my bread into little pieces, and I was still at it. I dropped the remains like they were hot coals.

"Wouldn't really call it a sandwich, it tasted like crap."

Angela looked over at me sympathetically.

"Yeah vending machine food sucks, there's some good places round campus you should try instead."

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it when both of the girls started to quietly squeal.

"Oh my God, they're coming over, oh my God, oh my God. OH MY GOD JESS. No don't turn around."

"WHAT? Over here? Why?"

I watched Jessica frantically trying to fix her already fine appearance and sat up in my seat. I tried to clear the food infront of me, I didn't want to make it look like I ate like an animal. I looked every way but his and focused on the open-mouthed girls around the cafeteria, they were watching the guys every move and obviously found it shocking as to why they were walking upto a table with just one beautiful girl.

Alice gave me a puzzled look and finally turned round, trying to see what all the fuss was about. She looked back at me with a look so confused, it looked nothing but cute on her.

"You guys were talking about them?"

None of us had a chance to reply because they were now standing right infront of our table. I looked over at Jess and Angela to see if they were still alive.

Angelas hands were shaking underneath the table, I could hear her breathing heavy next to me. Jessica was trying hard not to turn around and gawk, she was breathing in and out, like you do in yoga.

"Hey sis, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Wait what? Did store room hottie just call Alice sis?

**A/N**

**How do you think Bellas going to react finding out Alice is the sister of storeroom hottie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I sat there frozen for a good minute or so as Alice introduced Angela and Jessica to her brother. Her _brother._

_"_And this is Bella my roommate. Bella, meet my brother, Edward."

My head snapped up once I heard my name. I looked back and forth between them trying to make a connection but failed. They looked nothing alike, how was it possible?

I realised I was being hypocritical, Rose and I looked nothing alike but we were full sisters so what's to say Alice and Edward aren't siblings.

My eyes landed on his, he smirked at me, one half of his mouth shot up.

"Arh yes, Bella it seems-"

"Edward, nice to meet you."

Was he really going to let everyone know we'd already met? How would he say it happened. 'She walked in on me having sex at a party... Haha' yeah, not exactly a great way to meet someone.

I stuck my hand out for him to shake making it seem like I was unaffected by his charming looks. He took my hand in his and stared at me puzzingly.

I felt my hand grow sweaty as he shook it once, I tried pulling it back but he held on firmly not letting me go. I yanked it hard, freeing myself of his grip.

"Likewise, although I have to say you look very familiar."

His smirk grew bigger. That jerk! What point was he trying to make? Luckily enough Alice joined in at that point, I was glad to have someone else be apart of this uncomfortable conversation.

"Oh, well Bella has a sister in your year, that's probably why you find her familiar."

She spoke with such enthusiasm, I found it hard to interrupt her and state that me and Rose looked nothing alike. Alice was obviously just being polite and I didn't mind too much.

"Oh, I see, and who may Bellas sister be?"

"Rosalie Swan, blonde, blue eyes?"

I heard gasps from the side of me and I looked at Jessica and Angela ready to see what had happened to cause them to gasp. Jess looked at me with her mouth open wide, Angela had stopped shaking and her body was turned towards mine, as if she was waiting for an explanation.

"Your sisters Rosalie? No freakin' way!"

I wanted to scream at all of them that she was just a human being, not a God.

"Yeah, last time I checked."

I refused to look at Edward and see his reaction. Would he finally realise that I'm a no-one, unworthy of his time? Was he shocked that someone like me could have a sister like her?

I kept my eyes focused on my surroundings around me but it proved difficult to focus as all eyes were aimed our way. I watched as Tanya locked eyes with me, refusing to look away, they looked black from here and I hated to admit that they made me very uncomfortable. I pulled my gaze away and was faced with the golden eyes I wanted so badly to avoid.

"That's your sister? Rosalie? Well I can't say it really makes sense, you're nothing alike!"

My already low opinion of him sunk even lower as he spoke. I thought going to college meant everything would be different, that I'd finally be able to step out of my sisters shadow but that seemed inevitable now.

"Yes she is, we're full sisters."

I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice but that didn't seem possible.

"She's so perfect, everything about her! God, I cannot believe she's your sister Bella!"

I looked back at Jessica, I knew she wasn't trying to be rude. How was she to know I had underlying issues when it came to sibling rivalry?

"You better believe it. Anyway I gotta go, Alice I'll see you later. Jessica, Angela it was nice meeting you. Bye."

I wasn't lying, it really had been nice to meet them, that was before they found out who Rose was though.

I got up to walk out, not looking at any of them. I knew Alice would be shocked at my sudden departure but I needed time alone after this crazy day.

"Hey, wait up."

Was this really happening? I contemplated on just ignoring him, pretending I hadn't heard him but his hand came to my shoulder, pulling me back around to face him.

_Do not look in the eyes Bella._

I tried to focus on other features of his face, I settled on his mouth, atleast then I'd be able to understand what he was saying right? _Right?_

"If you wanna kiss me just let me know, there's no need to stare at my mouth."

_That egotistical jerk._

I looked up at him, too angry to care that I was staring at his eyes.

"I would rather kiss a dead fish."

"Well I can't say I see the appeal but whatever floats your boat babe."

_Babe? _Was he really calling me babe?

"Don't call me that."

"What? Babe? Why not babe?"

His smile grew wider and I knew he was waiting to get a reaction out of me. I decided I was going to be the mature one and walk away. Charlie would be proud.

I was two seconds away from him when he had his arms around my waist, pulling me back to him. I let out a little yelp, suprised at his sudden movement.

"What are you do-"

I didn't have time to finish off my sentence as his mouth descended on mine. His lips were soft, and even though I hated to admit it, they felt great against mine.

I put my hands to his chest ready to push him off but he grabbed both my arms and twisted them round my back so that they were against my ass. He used that to his advantage and pulled my hips towards his, grinding against me.

I felt helpless but then remembered what Charlie had said to me when I was fourteen. 'If you're ever in any kind of trouble, remember to kick him where it hurts. It'll work like a charm.'

I brought up my knee instead and kneed him right in the balls. He let go of me immediately and let out a tiny roar, bending over to tend to his aching dick.

I leaned in close, whispering in his ear.

"Next time, I'll rip off your dick."

I walked away ignoring all the bulging eyes and open mouthed stares. So much for keeping a low profile Bella, you just kneed the hottest, most popular guy at college.

"Hey Bella!"

What did he want know?

I turned back around ready to punch him in the face time. He was standing where I'd left him, slightly bent over but looking up.

All eyes were on us.

"I can't wait."

He turned and hobbled back into the cafeteria, leaving me there to figure out his puzzling words myself.

_I can't wait? _Wait for what?

It clicked in my brain and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. As if he actually thought there was going to be a next time.

_Yeah, right._

**A/N - Thanks for reading!**

**Once I get to around 70/80 reviews I'll post the next chapter, so please keep 'em coming. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry its been ages since I've updated, I've been extremely busy, but I figured I'd make it worth the wait and give you all what you've been waiting for... Edwards POV._

_Let me know how you feel about him and his take on everything, your reviews absolutely make my day and push me to write faster._

**Chapter 7 - Edwards POV**

"Come on Edward!"

Her voice had started to hurt my ears, but I followed her up the winding stairs anyway, regretting every step I took.

"Why don't we just go back downstairs and party instead?"

She turned around to look back at me. Her face was a mixture of doubt and pure shock.

"Don't you want me?"

_No. _

Her voice turned loud and whiney, and her lips did that thing that every girl thought made them look cute. Some girls could pull it off, Tanya clearly couldn't.

"Course I do baby."

I put as much enthusiasm as I could into my voice even though it was all a lie.

"Well come on then."

She pulled me into some sort of store room and started to pull at my clothes while sucking at my mouth. Her hands ran down my stomach and pulled at my zipper.

She was persistent, I'd give her that. This was the third time she had tried to get me to sleep with her. Normally I would have fucked her and that was that, but I knew with girls like Tanya, you give em a little and they want a whole lot more, so I figured it was best to just not give her anything. No need for the headache she'd give me.

It proved difficult when she paraded herself around in her skimpy little outfits, literally throwing herself at me.

She pushed me up against a wall, and I hit my head hard, she either ignored that or didn't realise and moaned loudly into my ear. I don't know why she was moaning, I didn't even have my hands on her.

"Listen babe, maybe we shou-"

Her moans became louder, so loud that if I was into this I wouldn't have heard the door being opened and someone walking in on us. Or something smashing on the floor.

I felt Tanya jump off me at that point, I shuffled to the right to feel for the light switch I'd felt earlier and turned it on. I was faced with an open mouthed brunette beauty.

"Oh my God, get out you fucking pervert!"

It was quite funny that Tanya was calling this girl a pervert, not because she was a girl, its just that a girl who looked like that would have no reason to perve. _No reason at all._

I watched her eyes land on me, they moved slow, analysing every part of my body. I felt myself grow hard knowing that I was having an affect on this stranger.

She was shorter than Tanya by a few inches but she held herself with a confidence that made her seem taller. She was dressed casually in shorts, and a sweater, on anyone else it would've looked out of place but on her it seemed normal. Her eyes were bright green, with long eyelashes to frame them, she looked me in the eyes then and I felt myself become entranced by her stare.

"Are you deaf?"

Her eyes snapped towards Tanya and I saw a flash of anger, but it was gone before I could be certain I saw it.

"With the rate you're going, I wouldn't be suprised if I did end up deaf tonight."

I let out a laugh before I realised what I'd done. In all defence it wasn't my fault, this girl intrigued me and she was kinda' funny.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Tanyas voice grew louder as she spoke, I flinched involuntarily, she looked at me, her eyes wide open in shock. This was starting to become a natural look for her now.

_Did she really not hear herself?_

"Seriously, do you not hear yourself right now?"

I laughed again, this time because she'd managed to take the words right out of my mouth.

"Right, well as much as I'd like to stick around and chat with you all night, I have things to attend to, just pretend I was never here."

She headed towards the door and I felt myself deflate at the thought of her leaving, especially because I hadn't even gotten her name. Before I could control myself I blurted out all I could think of.

"Third door on the right."

Fucksake Edward what? _Third door on the right?_

I wanted to smack my head against the wall but refrained from doing so.

She turned to me, her hand a second away from the doorhandle and gave me a look of puzzlement. My word vomit stormed through my senses and carried on embarrassing me.

"I assume you were looking for a bathroom? Third door on the right. Oh and be sure to knock this time before you walk right in. You never know what you might be disturbing."

I could feel my wall being pulled up around me. The one that read 'be a jerk so that you don't show your true emotions?' yeah that wall. Part of me didn't like the affect this girl was having on me and so I knew my defensive side had come out, I couldn't help it. Years of girls using me for my money, family, connections, looks, had driven me to be the way I was today.

"Oh I'm sorry, but how about next time you lock the door, or erm, I don't know, maybe not have sex at a party where there's over two hundred other people at? Oh and to be honest, it didn't sound like I was disturbing much, maybe you want to work on your skills dude."

I wanted to laugh, and then salute her for her courage. Not a lot of people would have the guts to say that to me, they were scared of either being dissed by me or just being ignored. She was refreshing in so many different ways. My interest in her grew higher and I knew I wouldn't be able to settle not knowing who she was.

Before I could answer her back or ask her, her name she stormed out the storeroom in an obvious huff.

_Until next time._

I hadn't seen the storeroom girl all week, there'd been plenty of parties to attend and I'd hoped on catching another glance of her but she hadn't been at any of them. Maybe I'd scarred her experience for college parties?

It was the first week of classes and so the college was booming with fresh students, all of them created a buzz of some sort, it would die down once they'd all settled in, but as for now the atmosphere was definitely interesting.

I headed towards the cafeteria with Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Seth. Jake and Seth were freshman so as fellow sophomores, me and Jasper had agreed to show them around campus. Part of the campus tour was the cafeteria. The food was at an edible standard and there were even a few pretty girls scattered around most of the time.

Today would be different though. With it being the first week, everyone would stay near classes incase they got lost finding their way back. Understandable really.

I had underestimated just how different today would be as I walked into the cafeteria. The normal hum of the room had increased and reached an almost unbearable level of noice. Groups of all cliques covered the tables, all of them bent forward, eager to chat to their peers. We headed for our usual table which was the only one free at the moment, this came at no suprise as we had staked claim over this table long ago, even though it wasn't really used all that often, it was here when we needed it.

I could almost feel the stares, watching my every move. The girls would whisper quietly once we had passed them, all of them looked certain that they were discreet but it was anything but.

"Pass me a napkin Edward."

I threw the pile of napkins at Emmett, he hadn't even said please, most of them fell to the floor but he managed to catch atleast one. Jasper bent down to pick the (now dirty) napkins off the floor, always the do-gooder.

"You're unbelievable Jasp."

I waited for him to reply but realised he wasn't listening to me, he was too busy staring at something, or should I say someone.

I followed his stare and landed on two behinds, both standing up in line for the vending machines. One of the girls I recognized straight away, the other I couldn't really see much of.

"I see you've met our sister?"

Emmett let out a snort, spraying his side of the table with ham and cheese.

"God you're disgusting!"

He looked up at me, feigning a look of suprise.

"What? A mans gotta eat."

"More like an animal in this case."

He carried on wolfing down his sandwich, not caring at how much mess he was making. Jasper had finally decided to drag his eyes away from Alice and turned to us. He looked embarrassed at being caught staring at our baby sis, but truth be told Emmett and I had prepared ourself for this, we knew that with Alice looking the way she does we wouldn't be able to control whether guys looked at her. One plus of having Alice at the same college as us, was definitely being able to keep an eye on her when it came to boys, anyone who didn't meet our standards could fuck right off.

'I'm sorry guys, but _look_ at her. She's so goddamn beautiful."

He was lucky he'd said beautiful and not sexy, hot or even fine, then he'd be pushing his luck.

I looked over at her but realised she wasn't at the vending machine anymore, I scanned the room and felt my jaw go slack. She was at a table with three other girls, one of those girls had been standing next to her in the line, and it was none other than storeroom girl. She was facing me but her eyes were on her food so I couldn't see her properly.

Dammit, I wanted to see her face. _Look up, look up._

She looked up and I felt myself freak out for a second. I didn't say that out loud did I? I couldn't have because then she'd be staring my way, and she wasn't, she was looking towards the doors.

I smelt her before I saw her. It was that same sickly sweet smell, like she had sprayed way too much perfume on.

She was dressed in next to nothing in a mini skirt and a shirt, her heels made that annoying clicking noise as she headed my way.

I looked up greeting her. "Tanya."

"Baby, I missed you."

I was pretty sure she was putting that voice on, because no-one over the age of six should still be speaking like that.

"Nice."

"Didn't you miss me too?"

She had sauntered her way over and was standing infront of me, twirling a piece of her fake hairsprayed hair. Her strong scent was almost making me choke. I ignored her question and turned my attention towards Jasper, maybe now she'd get the hint.

A pair of legs were on either side of me before I could stop her, she was straddling me in the middle of the fucking cafeteria. Damn, she really had no shame.

Her hands came upto my neck stroking me as if to soothe me. I laughed at her and moved to push her off me.

"Get off me."

"Why? Don't you want me."

She'd whispered the last bit in my ear, trying and failing at sounding seductive.

"Edward we're goonna' go say hey to Alice, we'll catch up with you later."

Those bastards we're gonna' try and leave me here with this witch. I don't think so.

"Hey, wait. I'm coming aswell."

I placed my hands on either side of Tanyas legs and pushed her off, she stumbled back but stood her ground before sitting in Jaspers now vacant chair. I ignored her and got up to follow Emmett and Jasper, this would be a great time to introduce myself and finally meet storeroom girl.

As we walked over Alice turned as if she knew we were coming, she looked confused but turned back around and carried on whispering to her friends.

"You guys were talking about them?"

Aaah. They were talking about _us _were they? Well that's something I'm glad to hear for once. None of them replied to Alice as we reached the table, we had obviously ruined their little conversation now that we'd come to say hi.

"Hey sis, you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

I added the sis bit on purpose, knowing it would shock the shit out of storeroom girl and almost like we'd planned it, her mouth fell open in shock.

"Hey boys. Angela, Jessica meet my older brothers Emmett and Edward, and their friend Jasper. Emmett, Jasper you've met her already but this is Bella, she's my roommate. Bella, meet my brother, Edward."

Bella. _Bella_. It suited her, it was feminine but strong.

Her head snapped up out of its frozen state and looked back and forth between me and Alice. She stayed silent, and everyones eyes, including mines were on her, waiting for a response. I smirked at her, letting her know I remembered our first meeting. It didn't seem as if she was planning on saying anything, anytime soon so I figured I'd start it off.

"Arh yes, Bella it seems-"

"Edward, nice to meet you."

So she speaks. Her voice was just as I remembered, sweet, a little husky making her seem all woman. The sound of my name on her tongue made me want to pull her up towards me right here and devour her infront of all these nosey people.

She stuck her hand out infront of me. Did she expect me to shake it and not mention that we had already infact met before? I shook it anyway, I wasn't missing a chance to touch her, even if it was just a handshake. I was acting like a twelve year old kid, but I didn't care.

I held on longer than I should've, but again, I didn't care. She yanked her hand hard, releasing my grip, I felt a sudden need to be closer to her, to touch her somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Likewise, although I have to say you look very familiar."

I was playing with her and I knew she knew it. Alice intervened then, either because she felt the weirdness between us or she was just being her normal self.

"Oh, well Bella has a sister in your year, that's probably why you find her familiar."

A sister? Well I didn't expect that. She couldn't have looked anything like Bella, I would've noticed her if she had, and not one girl had caught my eye long enough to keep me interested like Bella had.

"Oh, I see, and who may Bellas sister be?"

"Rosalie Swan, blonde, blue eyes?"

The other two girls, I couldn't remember their names for the life of me, something along the lines of Angelina and Jestina, gasped out loud at the mention of miss popular queen Rosalie Swan.

"Your sisters Rosalie? No freakin' way!"

I for one, understood their shock, if Alice had made me guess who Bellas sister was I would have said Rosalie last, hell I don't think I'd even consider saying her name at all. Rosalie was that popular girl that couldn't help but be popular because of her model looks, she had the right balance of nice and mean for her to be liked amongst most and that gave her a fairly good reputation. Bella on the other hand is the quiet girl who prefers to blend in rather than stand out, but doesn't ever get her wish because no-one with looks like hers, would ever blend in. She took the word beautiful to a whole new level, here she was in skinny jeans, converse, band tee and leather jacket looking so casual, yet she was radiant. Not to mention her body, damn.

"Yeah, last time I checked."

Her voice was clipped and I knew straight away she was asked that question way too many times.

"That's your sister? Rosalie? Well I can't say it really makes sense, you're nothing alike!"

I guess one more time wouldn't kill her. Plus I wasn't finished speaking to her.

"Yes she is, we're full sisters."

I found it weird that she had to clarify that they were full sisters. The way she said it, was as if she was trying to defend herself, against what I do not know.

"She's so perfect, everything about her! God, I cannot believe she's your sister Bella!"

Perfect? I wouldn't exactly call Rosalie perfect, Bella was perfect. Rosalie was a seven at most. Wait, had I really just called Bella perfect? I was falling way too fast.

"You better believe it. Anyway I gotta go, Alice I'll see you later. Jessica, Angela it was nice meeting you. Bye."

Jestina and Angelina? I was close enough.

Bella bolted out of her chair and headed for the doors before I could say bye. Before I was even ready to say bye.

"Listen guys, I gotta go take care of something, I'll see you all later."

I turned before they could say their goodbyes and followed Bella out of the cafeteria into the just as packed hallway.

"Hey, wait up."

She didn't turn around, but I knew she could hear me, I was literally a metre away from her. I grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back to face me. Her eyes landed on my mouth, and I felt myself grow hard. The affect this girl was having on me was not normal.

"If you wanna kiss me just let me know, there's no need to stare at my mouth."

Anger blazed in her eyes as they found mine.

"I would rather kiss a dead fish."

_Ouch._

"Well I can't say I see the appeal but whatever floats your boat babe."

The babe fell of my tongue before I could control it, I put it down to years of calling girls it, it had made things a lot easier.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Babe? Why not babe?"

My grin must've been enormous by now, I knew it was pissing her off but I didn't care. For some odd reason I really wanted to push her, I wanted to see how she'd react.

She turned around to walk away and I was dissapointed, I expected a few sarcy remarks, maybe even a swear. I wasn't having that, she wasn't gonna' walk away from me for the third time.

My hands were around her waist and I heard her let out a little scream, God she was the cutest.

"What are you do-"

Her face was mere inches from mine and I couldn't help myself, I had to taste her. Her lips were soft, plump and she tasted and smelt like raspberries. Her hands came to my chest, I knew she was going to push me off but I wasn't ready to end it just yet. I grabbed at her arms and twisted them so that they couldn't be in the way. I realised my hands were at her ass then and ground her to me, I had lost all control, if we weren't standing in a fairly packed hallway I would have taken her here and now. She was driving me crazy.

All of a sudden my balls were being kneed and I was bent over in pain. _She had kneed me in the balls!_ Part of me was proud of her, proud that she knew how to take care of herself. The other part was furious that she'd used her self defence against _me!_

I felt her breath at my ears. "Next time, I'll rip off your dick."

I heard her walk away for the third time today and couldn't help but call her again.

"Hey Bella!"

I didn't actually expect her to turn around, but she did. We had caused quite the scene and I could see everyone staring at us, anticipating what I'd say next.

"I can't wait."

That should keep 'em guessing. I turned to leave so that this time I'd be the one walking away for once


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!

I am so sorry for the wait, I've just been super busy with school and stuff recently, I am only seventeen, haha. But I'm going to try and post at least once a week now, maybe even more frequent depending on how busy I am. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was really fun to write! Also in regards to my other story 'Forbidden Heart' it will be up in a few weeks time, definitely before April. I've made a few minor changes and swapped a few things about and improved with the style of writing and things like that so I hope you like it. Can't wait to finally get it up for you guys :)

Thankyou for your patience!

**Chapter 8**

Bellas POV

Over a week had passed and I finally felt like I belonged here, like I'd earned my place among my friends.

We became fast friends with Jessica and Angela and it wasn't long before they became permanent fixtures when it came to Alice and I. Between us there were a mixture of traits, Alice the optimistic, bubbly one, Jessica the smart, reliable one, Angela the hopeless romantic and me, the sarcastic, quiet one.

We sat in our usual spot in the canteen, the topic of debate being boys, this seemed to be a recurring theme so far.

"He's sweet but I don't know. I know its only been about two weeks, but he hasn't even asked me out yet!"

Alice had been trying her hardest with Jasper, but suprisingly he didn't seem to be all that into it. Either he was blind or he had other girls on the go. I was betting on the latter.

There was something about Jasper, that made me feel uncomfortable, not in a weird, pervy way, more of he tends to stare a whole lot too much way.

"Maybe its got something to do with him being best friends with Edward, who last time I checked was your brother."

Her face lit up as it all started to fall into place.

"You're right Ang! I can't believe I didn't think of that before, I guess I'll be seeing him tonight anyway, I'll let him know he has nothing to worry about."

"He doesn't?" Jessicas voice was full of doubt, and I understood her need to question it.

When you had brothers like Emmett and Edward, I wouldn't think guys got within 5 metres of you, they were intimidating to say the least. But I couldn't seem to brush off the feeling I had with Jasper. He couldn't be all sunshine and rainbows when he had a bestfriend like Edward.

I decided it was time for me to speak up, Alice would value my take on this, she had already stated that in the little time we've known eachother I was the only friend she'd had that looked out for her. I found it sweet but sad at the same time that Alice never thought she had real friends.

"Alice are you sure your brothers won't mind you dating their close friend? He could be a major slut who fucks every other girl, they're not gonna want you with someone like that?"

_Shit._ I realised half way through my sentence that I'd said the wrong thing as dread took over Alices face. I wasn't good with the whole friendship advice thing, clearly.

"No, wait I didn't mean it like that. You know how guys are Alice, your brothers are gonna be extra cautious because they know what Jaspers like. Right? Plus, like you said its only been a little over two weeks, find out what he's like first."

Her face displayed signs of ease and I thanked my lucky stars that Alice was so open with her emotions.

"You're right Bella. I don't know a whole lot about him just yet, I guess tonights my chance to find out more."

I groaned inwardly at the thought of going to yet another party tonight, my track record wasn't so great when it came to those. Plus I wasn't looking forward to seeing a certain someone.

I'd gone a whole week without seeing him since our last meeting and I wasn't jumping at the thought of seeing him again. He'd be his cocky, arrogant, (hot) self and I'd have to act like I could stand him because to everyone else he was just Alices older brother. He wasn't the guy who forced a kiss upon you in front of tens of people.

"What are you wearing tonight? You have to look smokin' hot. Not that you always don't."

Alice blushed a bright pink at Jessicas compliment, she was beautiul but obviously not used to being showered with compliments.

"I have no idea! Bella you have to help me later, but don't worry about yourself, I know exactly what you're wearing, I already have an outift ready in my mind."

Her face was full of mischief as she looked me over as if to second check she chose the right outfit. I gave her a small smile, assuring her I trusted her opinion, even though inside I was dreading it.

'Alice this looks like a little too much for a college party."

I stared back at the mirror, finding it hard to recognize myself. For once I felt good.

She had put me in a high-waisted black bodycon skirt that fell mid thigh, and a navy blue crop top, the arms were long so they added abit of modesty to this daring outift, plus because of how high the skirt was you couldn't see much of my stomach, maybe an inch at most.

"Oh no that just won't do."

I tried turning back to face Alice to see what had caught her attention, but she whacked my arm forcing me to carry on staring into the mirror. I felt her hands skim my bra and realised why she was in a panic. The crop top dipped low in the back and so it was obviously on show.

"Any chance you have a strapless bra?"

Her voice was full of hope and I almost said yeah to just make her happy but realised that would just prolong this.

"Erm no."

I watched her reflection in the mirror as she tried to pull the crop top up and my bra down.

She let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"Its no use, we're gonna have to change your whole outfit."

"Is that really neccessary?"

I tried to hide the disappointment out of my voice, I liked the outfit and how it made me feel.

"Well unless you wanna walk around without a bra on."

Before I could protest Alice was standing up and checking out my chest.

"You know, that might not be such a bad idea, at least you wouldn't have to change, plus you look so hot in that outfit, it'd be a shame for it to go to waste."

"I already have half of my legs showing and my back and now you want me to go bra-less?!"

"Live a little Bella, there'll be girls at the party who will make you look like a nun in comparison to what they have on. Now take off your bra."

_Live a little?_

New Bella told me to risk it, while old Bella told me it wasn't worth it, I considered listening to old Bella but realised I came to college as the new Bella and so the bra was coming off.

"Ok I'll do it."

"You will!? Omg Bella you're going to look so hot, I'm literally gonna have to fight the guys off of you tonight."

I had a feeling it'd be the other way around but I let Alice think that as she walked into the bathroom, letting me change in peace.

Once I put the crop top back on without a bra I felt kind of, liberated. Like I had a secret that no-one knew. My breasts were still perky and they sat on my chest without sagging so I was lucky in the sense that most people wouldn't be able to notice I wasn't wearing a bra. The dark colour also helped with hiding any protruding nipple.

Alice walked back out the bathroom and I watched her put the last touches on her outfit. She wore cream shorts that accentuated her long legs and a red sweater, simple yet she looked phenomenal. We had both opted for comfy shoes, me with my black converse and Alice with brown boots.

Her eyes landed on me, scanning from head to toe. She walked closer and pushed my hair to one side of my shoulder.

"Perfect Bella. Now come on let's go, we're beyond fashionably late."

"Can you see him anywhere?"

"Who?"

Did Alice know I was searching through the drunk crowds for Edward? Was I making it that obvious?"

"Jasper, silly, who else?! I can't see him anywhere."

"Ooh yeah, come on let's go search for him."

I told myself the reason I wanted to find Jasper wasn't because Edward wouldn't be far off, no. I wanted to find Jasper so that Alice could speak to him. Mhmm.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me through sweaty bodies, but we parted when I felt hands at my back pull me against a raging hard on.

Was it Edward? My heart sped up at the thought of him, I wanted to scream at myself for acting this way but I couldn't help it.

I turned to find a skinny kid who looked like he belonged in a chess club, from his breath I could tell he was drunk.

"God you look like sex on fucking legs. Come dance with me."

Oh what a little alcohol could do to you. I knew this guy wouldn't have normally said things like this, he looked way too timid and nerdy, so I let it slide. He's probably never even been to third base. I brushed off his wandering hands and walked a little further out of the crowd when I felt yet another pair of hands at my back.

I whirled on whoever it was ready to teach him some manners, but my mind went blank when I came into contact with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Take your hands off me."

Regardless of him being the hottest guy I'd ever layed eyes on, he was still an ass.

He ignored what I said and ran his hands down my body, stopping at the edge of my skirt. He began to trace circles on my thigh, edging higher and higher, I knew he'd be under my skirt within seconds but I didn't care. I was entranced.

"If you're gonna' dress like this and come to a party you better expect hands to be all over you."

I knew he was being an ass, but for some reason I didn't care, I couldn't say anything, I just wanted him to keep touching me. I moved closer to him, pushing my chest onto his, rubbing slowly to try and ease the ache in my boobs. I was like a bitch in heat.

"My my, I think I underestimated you. No bra huh?"

His hand creeped towards the inside of my thigh, making its way towards my centre. When he ran a finger over my slit I felt my body shake. I moaned against him, urging him to carry on.

"God you're so fucking wet. There's me thinking you didn't want me. Say it and I'll make you come within minutes Bella. Say it."

He wanted me to say I wanted him? Really? I couldn't get my mouth to form any kind of word, my mind was in a haze.

He slipped a finger into me, then pulled back out, before entering me again, he kept this up for a while before using two fingers instead.

"Say it Bella."

I was close, I was so close. If he carried on like this I could definitely just get off without having to say anything.

He stilled, waiting for my words.

Noooo. Damn it.

I used one hand to hold onto his shoulder and used the other to grab onto his hand. I pushed his fingers into me, gyrating on him with full force.

If he wasn't going to finish off the job, I'd do it myself. I looked down the whole time not wanting to see his facial reaction. I probably looked like some crazed sex freak right now, demanding my orgasm from him.

It was hard to hold myself up and try and keep the rhythm going at the same time, I felt myself tear up because of the anger building inside of me.

I fucking needed this and he was going to give it to me.

"Please Edward, I-I need you. I want you."

I looked him right in the eye as I said it, I watched them widen and then narrow as if to focus on the job in hand.

His fingers built up the pace once again and I let my head fall onto his shoulder as I readied myself for my first orgasm by hand.

_Well first orgasm done by anyone but myself._

Suddenly his hands had left me and he was retreating backwards into the ignorant crowd.

What the fuck was he doing?

His mouth had curled up into a sly smile and he's eyes had become their cheeky selves.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

He ignored my shouts and disappeared. The bastard had left me just before I would have came.

I felt uneasy as I realised everything had become super sensitive, my boobs were aching, my lips were tingling, and no not the ones on my face, but most of all I felt extremely horny right now.

I walked out of the crowd ready to find Alice to tell her I was going home, there's no way I could stay here now, I was on edge. Every body that rubbed against me made me ache just a little more. I couldn't do this.

"Watch it bitch."

I turned to see a two girls standing with open mouths. I think it was something to do with one of the girls being covered in drink. To be honest it made her outfit look a step up.

"At least you look a little better now."

Her eyes were smudged with eye liner and her blonde hair had become a birds nest ontop of her head.

"What did you just say?"

She had clearly had too much to drink as her words slurred a little.

"You heard me, maybe I should throw some onto your hair and face aswell? Might make it look a little better too?"

Her face became flushed and her fists balled at the side of her. I didn't care, I was ready for this, I fucking needed this to help with the edge right now.

I let her throw the first punch knowing that if things got out of hand I could say it was self defence, even though I knew I was antagonizing this bitch.

I grabbed ahold of her and brought her head down onto my knee. It was proving difficult to fight in such a tight skirt but I was making it work. I heard someone shout catfight and felt space being made around us.

Wow how considerate.

She scratched at my arms trying to get herself free but my hold was tight.

"You fucking bitch, I'm gonna kill you!" She screeched.

Yeah, clearly.

She used her only advantage, which was her height and pushed me down till I was underneath her on the floor. I yanked back her hair till she let out a little scream and used my knees to roll us around so that I was on top instead. I slapped her hard not even knowing where it landed and pulled at her dress. I heard a rip and watched as her boobs spilled out.

I could hear guys around us whistling and egging us on, but they all quietened for some reason, were the police here?

Arms grabbed at my waist, pulling me off her. I fought back against them. I wasn't fucking finished. Why wouldn't anyone let me finish anything tonight?!

My anger boiled over as I heard his voice at my ears.

"That's enough Bella."

His voice was stern, and I could tell he was being very serious but I didn't care. I turned in his arms ready to beat the shit out of him too.

"You, get your fucking hands off me!"

I was crazy, I knew I probably looked like a freak to everyone right now but I didn't care.

I could hear Rosalie and Alice to my side, Rose was telling everyone to fuckoff and trying to comfort me at the same time, but it was no use.

My anger was on fire, and it wasn't ready to stop.

"This is all your fault, you fucking dickhead!"

I jabbed at him trying to hit him somehow but his arms tightened around me, pulling me close so that I couldn't move.

"Hey shh, babe its ok, just stop, calm down."

I didn't want his fucking words of endearment right now, I wanted to rip his head off. If he hadn't left me post orgasm I would've been fine and I wouldn't have wanted to fight with anyone.

His hands ran up and down my body once again and he started circling circles on my back this time. It was like a switch. As soon as I felt his hands on my body all I could think about was ripping his clothes off.

I let myself go limp in his arms as he dragged me away from the shocked crowd and out into the cool air.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my place."

"What? No. Why?"

"To finish off what I started obviously."

I looked into his eyes trying to see if he was joking but they were emotionless. No, not emotionless. I could see a fire burning inside them, maybe I wasn't the only one affected?

**A/N- make my day and review! It makes me really happy to know people are dedicated to this story and want to know what happens next, I also love reading your suggestions and how you think it will turn out. **

**Thanks again :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, just to clarify a few things.

To those who are wondering why Bella seems to have lost her inhibition and become senseless all of a sudden, I'm trying to show that around Edward, she becomes a total mess. She's normally this level headed brainy girl who knows exactly what she wants out of life, but in walks Edward. He's literally messed up everything and making her second guess herself. She's not used to hot guys 'chasing' after her and she doesn't exactly know how to react so its all pretty new to her. I'm sorry that I haven't portrayed that well already, hopefully this chapter will help with all of that. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Nine**

I did the only thing I could think of and then ran.

I could hear him groaning but I didn't turn back around, I knew already he'd be bent over clutching his aching balls once again.

Luckily enough our dorm wasn't far from the party because I couldn't have ran for long, sport and me just didn't go hand in hand.

I slammed the door shut behind me, not caring that I probably woke up a few of my neighbours.

"Oh shit, what have I done?"

My hands flew to my head as I tried to sort through the mess that had occurred tonight. Firstly, I let Edward touch me inappropriately, secondly I beat up a girl, and thirdly... I let Edward touch me inappropriately.

Shit, shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Fuck me. There was no going back.

Or maybe there was?

I could just ignore him, maybe pretend that I had been drunk.

Yes. That was it. I'd pretend I was drunk and make out that I didn't remember any of it, of course that would be the only logical reason as to why I'd let him go anywhere near me and the reason why I beat up a random chick.

I closed my eyes trying to forget the way he had looked at me, the way he had controlled my body with the simplest touch.

I was ashamed of myself for letting the situation get that far, I was never the kind of girl who let random guys all over her. Of course Edward wasn't exactly random, but he was pretty much a stranger, fuck we hadn't even had a proper conversation yet.

_I'm such a slut._

I don't know why I had reacted in the way I did, I hoped it wasn't just because he was hot, I didn't consider myself that shallow.

How was I going to manage seeing him again? I felt myself turn red at the thought.

Would he tell people what happened? Would he say how easy I was? How I had practically begged for it.

Shit, what would Alice think of me? He was her brother and I was all over him.

Fuck him. Fuck him and his pretty eyes and his gorgeous body and his beautiful smile.

He's a manwhore. He's arrogant, cocky, vain, dumb, cruel, did I say cocky already?

I fell asleep telling myself Edward Cullen meant absolutely nothing to me. Now I just had to make that true.

"Bella, you have class in thirty minutes, get up."

I felt my blanket being pulled from my grasp as Alice tried to drag me out of bed.

"I'm up, I swear."

"Well its no use being awake if you're gonna stay in bed, OUT NOW."

I used all the energy I had to get up and into the shower, as I stripped out of lasts night clothes I wondered when Alice would bring it up? I knew it was more of a when rather than would she.

The cold water forced the last bits of drowsiness out of me and as soon as I stepped out of the shower I was ready for the day.

Who gives a shit what anyone thinks, fuck 'em all.

I pulled on my denim wash shorts and an oversized blue sweater. I traded my black converse for white and pushed my hair to one side.

My outfit screamed normal. Maybe I'd go by unnoticed today, just maybe.

My wish went ungranted as I walked into class, I could feel the stares and hear the whispers. To them I would always be the crazy bitch who went karate kid on some girl.

So much for going unnoticed.

I took a lonely seat near the back, not wanting to be near anyone right now. Class didn't officially start for another three minutes so people were still entering.

A blonde kid with blue eyes sat down a seat away from me. He looked like the poster boy for a country club, he oozed rich.

I opened up my notebook ready to take notes on the amazing subject also known as Chemistry. Oh how I love it.

"Hey any chance you gotta pen?"

I looked to my right to see poster boy staring back at me, waiting for my answer. I dug deep into my bag and pulled out my back up and handed it to him without saying a word.

He smiled and turned back to his notebook. A few seconds passed and I could feel his eyes on me again.

"I'm Mike."

His smile was pretty in an Abercrombie & Fitch kinda way.

"Bella."

"Ooh the infamous Bella. You're the one who took out Sophie right?"

I didn't know whether to respond or to just ignore him. I did not want to be having this conversation right now.

"Blonde bimbo, about yey high?"

He lifted his arm as high as it could go and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She is pretty tall right?"

"Hell yeah, she intimidates the shit out of me, good on ya for what you did, she had it coming."

I decided I liked this Mike guy, he was probably the most genuine guy I'd met at college yet.

Before I could reply, our professor walked in and motioned for us all to be quiet.

Class dragged on, but I knew it was probably because chemistry wasn't exactly a favourite of mine.

Once it finished I got up to leave and was out the door before I heard Mike calling me. I stopped and turned and saw him waving my pen in his hand.

"Hey you almost forgot this. Thanks for letting me borrow it by the way."

"Oh, don't worry about it, any time."

I popped the pen back into my bag and headed to the cafeteria, I was in need of some late breakfast. Mike fell in to step beside me and I found myself thankful for the company. It was definitely easier to handle the stares when someone was with me.

"So are you from around here or?"

"Phoenix, what about you?"

"About 15 minutes away."

"Wow you sure took a risk coming this far away from home."

His smile turned into a laugh as he nervously scratched at his blonde hair.

"Most of the people from my highschool came here, I guess I just wasn't ready for a change. You, on the other hand."

"Oh I was definitely ready for a change, I wanted a new scenery, new people, new everything."

"Well how are you finding it so far? We don't have weather like Phoenix but there are some perks here."

"Its great, I haven't had a chance to explore the city as much as I wanted to, but from what I've seen its pretty awesome."

"Maybe I could show you around sometime, I know this place that does the best cheeseburgers ever."

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Do you have a boyfriend?"

As we walked into the cafeteria I could hear the hushed tones, all eyes were on us and I was getting sick of it. I headed for the counter and picked up a cream cheese bagel and a bag of green grapes. Food for the brain.

Once we sat down I ignored the funny looks and focused on Mike.

"No, I'm a vegetarian."

I kept my expression dead straight, trying my best not to laugh as Mikes face dropped.

"I'm just kidding. I'd love to check out the city with you one day."

He began to laugh once again and I felt my earlier tension leave. Mike was a nice guy, he was safe, he was a distraction. He was exactly what I needed right now.

I began to chow down my cream cheese bagel, my stomach had become ravenous in the past few minutes and I hadn't realised just how hungry I was.

"You got a little cheese." Mike pointed to the corner of my mouth.

I lifted my hand to wipe around my mouth but Mike was in there before me, brushing the cheese off with his thumb.

"Thanks." I mumbled with my mouth half full.

Alice and Jessica decided that was the time to join us as I watched them plonk down across us, sighing.

"Hey Mike."

"Alice, nice to see you."

"Wait you guys know eachother?"

"We went to the same highschool."

It made sense now, Alice had said she grew up around 15 minutes away from here too, I don't know why it hadn't clicked before.

"Oh well Mike that's Jessica, Jessica, this is Mike."

"I know. I-i mean, erm you're in my American Lit class."

Was Jessica blushing? It seems someone had a crush on Mike.

"Yeah I remember you, you sit at the front right?"

Jessicas face flushed a deeper pink as she fought out her words.

"Y-yep, that's me."

He nodded in response and then fell into a conversation with Alice about something to do with highschool.

"Hey sis."

Fuck. This was just what I needed. Act normal Bella, you were drunk and you don't remember.

I watched Alice look back and forth between us, obviously waiting for either one of us to do something.

"Edward, hi."

I carried on eating the rest of my bagel, ignoring his presence.

"Bella."

Go away.

"Edward, nice to see you."

There, I could be pleasant. Maybe now he'd fuck off.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you, alone."

No you can't.

"I'm kinda busy right now, how about later?"

I motioned towards my food and Mike, maybe he could take a hint.

"Its pretty important, that is unless you want me to just say it here infront of everyone?"

My hand froze mid air as I watched his eyes narrow in on me.

That little bastard.

I dropped the rest of my bagel and got up out of my seat.

"I'll be right back."

I walked out of the cafeteria not looking to see if he was following or not. When I got to a fairly deserted area I turned round ready to see what he had to say.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh you know what I wanna talk about Bella."

"Hmm, I don't think I do. Maybe we co-"

"Last night."

"What happened last night? You know I don't remember anything! I guess it was all that alcohol."

"Bella you-"

"Wait, don't tell me. Did I show off my amazing dance skills? Is that what this is about? Shit, that's emba-"

Before I could finish off my sentence, Edward had me backed up against a wall, his head mere inches from mine.

"Don't try and tell me you don't remember what happened last night, I'm not dumb. I would have known if you was drunk."

My mind scrambled as I tried to find words to say. I couldn't focus with him this close to me.

Come on Bella, get it together. Think of safe, nice Mike.

"If you don't mind I don't have time for this, I'm busy."

"Ah busy with Mike eyh?"

How did he know Mike? Oh, same highschool.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh I think it is when less than 24 hours ago you were begging me to make you come and now I see you in there all over Mike."

"I was not all over Mike!"

"Really?! Well he was all over you."

"What the fuck is it to you?! I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Stop swearing!"

God, he made me so fucking mad.

"I can fucking swear, if I fucking want to you jerk."

His golden eyes looked like they were on fire, I wished he'd just look away from me, but he didn't seem to want to take his eyes off me.

I pushed his chest back, ready to leave but I was stopped as his lips landed on mine.

Oh God, not again.

His hands cupped my cheeks, bringing my face closer to his. I wanted to rip myself away but his lips felt too good against mine.

I opened my lips, inviting his tongue into my mouth. I sucked at it, lost in the moment. I felt him groan against me, pushing his body onto mine.

"You taste so good."

I didn't really believe him considering I'd just been eating a cream cheese bagel but I let it slide.

"Mine, Bella. This is mine."

Wait, what? Woah, slow down there.

I pulled my lips from his, puzzled at his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't like sharing Bella."

"This needs to stop. You need to stop touching me, kissing me, whatever, it all needs to stop."

I moved from him, needing space. He was too much for me right now.

"I don't want you going near Mike."

Was he serious?

"What the fuck are you even talking about? I can go near whoever I want to. I don't know what you think 'this' is but its finished. I don't want you coming anywhere near me."

You can do it, Bella.

"We all know that's not true."

His arms reached out for me but I took a step backwards so that I was out of reach.

"Just leave me alone Edward, I don't know what it is you think you're doing but it finishes today."

"Will you fuck him?"

"WHAT? Fuckyou Edward, you're such a fucking ass!"

"Will you let him touch you like I did? He won't be able to make you come like I can Bella, remember that."

"Well if my memory preserves me, you didn't do a great job when it came to that anyway! So anyone would be a step up compared to you, even fucking Mike!"

"Ahh so you do remember? One night Bella, one night and I'll guarantee you, you won't get better than me."

"You cocky bastard, you're so full of yourself. I don't plan on being another notch on your bedpost so you better quit it right now. I fucking mean it. Don't come anywhere near me."

I walked off, not waiting for his reply. No doubt it'd just anger me a whole lot more than I already was.

I watched the questioning stares as I walked back to the table.

"Hey, what was that about?"

Poor Jessica had no idea. She hadn't been at the party and probably hadn't heard about anything that happened.

"Oh he just wanted to see if I was okay after last night."

"What happened last night?"

I ignored Alices stare and delved into the story about me and 'Sophie'.

In a couple months I'd look back at all of this and laugh at how crazy it was. It would be a distant memory. I just knew it.

**A/N - make my day and review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I've updated. I've started another fanfic called Saviour, I hope you guys can check that out and tell me what you think. If you like this, you'll LOVE that! **

**Keep the awesome reviews coming, they definitely push me to update faster because I like to keep you guys happy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

"Mike no, don't! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."

Me, Mike, Alice, Jess and Angela sat at our usual spot in the cafeteria. Edward was also present in his usual spot but it'd been over a week since we'd last spoken and even though I saw him nearly everyday, he hadn't once tried to approach me.

Part of me was sad that he didn't fight for me, and the other part was glad he stayed away.

I was currently being held down by Mike who thought it would be funny to force feed me a carrot. If I liked carrots, I would've found it funny too, but in this case I fucking loathed them and did not want my lips anywhere near one.

The girls egged Mike on, encouraging his silly behaviour. As I twisted my head away from Mikes hold, my eyes came into contact with those golden eyes I'd loved to hate.

They burned into me, making it hard for me to look away. His face was emotionless. No actually I knew what he was feeling right now, it was obvious. It was written all over his face now that I looked closely.

Anger. Pure anger.

I forced myself up from the awkward position on the chairs and pushed the carrot from my face, suddenly I wasn't in the mood to play.

Tanya chose that moment to enter the room, the hushed whispers started straight away. It's not even like people tried to cover up what they were doing, and to be honest it looked like she enjoyed being the centre of attention.

She walked upto Edward and sat in the chair next to him. I watched as he turned towards her and threw his mouth onto hers. She took ahold of his arms and pressed herself into him.

He was literally devouring her for the whole room to see. I felt sick to my stomach watching them.

I tried to ignore the feeling of betrayal but that proved difficult as I felt a tiny stabbing at my heart.

Why was he all over her like that? Didn't he have fucking standards.

"I think I'm gonna puke up my lunch."

Poor Alice, I would not want to witness my sibling doing something like that.

"Well I'm off to lesson, Philosophy is calling out to me."

They all muttered a me too and got up to head to lesson. I wished I didn't have a free next because I knew without work as a distraction, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the kiss that had just been seared into my mind.

I decided to head for the library, hoping some revision would take my mind off of him.

I had revised for a good twenty minutes before I felt a presence infront of me, I looked up and let out a groan.

"What are you doing here?"

He gestured to his bag, and then sat down across me."

"Erm I'm here to work."

"Well sit somewhere else."

"Don't know if you'd noticed but the librarys kinda full."

I looked up from my work to scan the room, sure enough it was packed with students, who happened to be staring at us with interest. I was pretty sure it had been relatively quiet about five minutes ago. No doubt all the intrigued stares had followed him from the cafeteria.

Fucking psychos.

"Well don't distract me, I have work to do."

"Ooh, I distract you do I? Is it my hot body or my sexy face?"

_Both_. "Your annoying, cocky personality."

"Ah my cock distracts you? Wow Bella, you're making me blush."

I shot him an evil look and carried on about my work. It was hard trying to focus, especially when I could feel his eyes on me at all times.

"You know I'm actually a really nice guy, you'd see that if you took the chance to know me."

"I'd rather not take that chance."

"What did I ever do to you? You've known me just about a month and not once have you ever said anything nice to me."

I opened my mouth ready to reply but then realised he was right. I was nothing but a bitch to him, why?

A girl dressed in little to nothing sauntered her way over to our table. She leaned close to Edward, practically rubbing her tits on his face.

He kept his eyes focused on me, I had to give him props for that, not many boys would be able to control their eyes when girls like that were around, flaunting their body.

"Why didn't you call me back after last night?"

Wow. Fucking wow.

This was why I was nothing but a bitch to him. Last week he had practically staked claim over me, today he had literally eaten Tanyas face off and last night he'd been with this skank? Bravo.

"You know full well why Britney."

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes I did, but not enough to call you."

"Don't you wanna hook up again sometime?"

"No, but I'll chat with Jasper, I'm sure he wouldn't mind my sloppy seconds."

"Come on baby, I'll make it worth your while."

"I said no. Can't you see I'm busy."

He gestured towards me, the girl looked at me as if she just realised I was sitting there now.

"Busy with her?"

"Yes Britney, now go away."

"She doesn't look like she can handle you Edward, not like I can."

Were they fucking serious? I was sitting right here.

"Erm I assure you, I'm not going to be 'handling' him, he's all yours."

"See, baby. Come on, let's get out of here."

Edward got up from his seat, I was thankful that he'd decided to take his little slut elsewhere, I didn't think I could stomach listening to her beg any longer.

He rounded the table, and suprised us all by sitting down next to me.

"Britney, get the fuck away from us now. I'm busy with my girlfriend here."

He threw one arm around me and pulled me towards his chest. I looked up at him, too shocked for words.

Girlfriend?!

"What?! Since when did you have a girlfriend Edward!? You don't ever have girlfriends!"

"Since about an hour ago, and well little Bella over here stole my heart. Now go away."

I watched as the girl retreated towards her table, whispering to all of her friends. They looked towards me and Edward, mouths open. One of her friends shot up, tears streaming down her face, she ran out of the library wailing causing everyone to wonder what was going on.

I grabbed at Edwards arm, trying to pull away from him.

"Girlfriend? Are you fucking kidding me? You better tell them all you're lying before the whole college finds out. I'm not fucking kidding Edward."

"What's so bad about everyone thinking you're my girl? At least this way I get a break from all these clingy girls."

"Well it in what way does it benefit me?!"

"You get to call the hottest guy on campus your boyfriend?"

"Wow, so modest. Tell them you're fucking about. Now."

"Come on Bella, think about it. I see the way you are when guys approach you, you hate it. This way no-one will say anything to you. It won't have to last that long, couple weeks tops?"

He was right. I really did hate guys asking me out, it just made me feel so uncomfortable. Plus it helped knowing that if I was Edwards fake girlfriend, he'd stop hooking up with all these girls. As much as I didn't want to admit it, this situation was starting to look up and up.

"What about Alice? What's she going to think?"

"We'll just tell her we kept on bumping into eachother and that we decided we liked eachother and wanted to make it official. She knows somethings going on between us anyway."

"I'll do it on one condition, I get to be the one to break it off. Oh and no fucking other girls."

"I believe that's two conditions, but you have yourself a deal babe."

His mouth was on mine kissing me hard, he forced his way into me, latching onto my tongue. I took hold of his hair and pulled him deeper into me. I didn't see why I couldn't get anything out of this. He was a good kisser and it'd be a shame to put his lips to waste.

He pulled back and I moaned in anger.

"God you fucking kill me Bella. I have to go to lesson. I'll see you later though, party at Dominics, I'll pick you up at 7, we have a certain facade we have to keep up now."

"See you at 7."

"Oh and Bella, wear something slutty."

I'm pretty sure a few of the tables around us heard him as he left, I pretended not too and tried to get back to my work.

Wear something slutty? My fucking ass would I. We may have to keep up a facade but that doesn't mean he got to dictate my life.

I looked down at the time, 3:46. I had about three hours till the party. Three hours to figure out what I was going to tell Alice, three hours to figure out how you went about being the girlfriend of a guy like Edward Cullen.

_Shit Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! **

**I feel like it's been so long, well I guess it has. I haven't updated this story in nearly five months and I'm so sorry, seriously. But don't worry guys, I haven't forgotten about it.**

**I've just been so busy with two of my other stories, 'Broken' and 'Deal with the Devil'. From now on, I promise to update this story at least once a month. **

**I really hope the wait has been worth it, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm not feeling it." I say, looking at myself in the body length mirror.

"Are you kidding me? Bella you look hot!"

We both jump as a loud bang threatens to break down our door. I look at the clock to see it's only six fourty-five, he's early.

"That must be him!"

Alice rushes to the door and flings it open, but it isn't Edward on the other side, it's an angry blonde.

"What's this I hear about my baby sister going out with the college manwhore? No offence Alice. Is it true Bella?"

"None taken." She says rolling on the balls of her feet.

Shit, I didn't think about Rosalie.

"It's true, me and Edward are together." I stumble over the last few words and Rosalie looks at me skeptically. It's harder to admit out loud than I thought it would be.

"You've chosen Edward as your first boyfriend? Seriously Bella?!" Her voice is full of skepticism.

"Wait, you've never had a boyfriend before?"

Great time to blurt out my lack of dating life Rose.

"It's no biggy, we're taking it slow for now, and no Alice, I've never had a boyfriend."

"Oh fuck me, you're done for." Rose and I both turn to Alice in shock. Did she really just swear?

"Bella, this is my brother we're talking about here, if I knew he'd be your first boyfriend, I wouldn't have welcomed the idea so much! He's a vulture when it comes to girls."

"He's not that bad guys, seriously, just trust me on this." The door knocks on queue, I pick at my leather shorts and smooth out my peplum top before opening it.

His eyes rake me from head to toe and I can't help but feel like the sexiest girl alive. He laughs when he sees my keds but extends his hand for me to take.

I put my hand in his and he pulls me towards him whispering in my ear.

"You look good enough to eat."

He nips at my ear and I melt into him. Alice was right, I'm done for.

"Right, listen here Cullen, just because me and your brother have a mutual understanding, does not mean I'm happy about you and Bella here, you fuck with her feelings and I swear to God, I'll rip your balls off and feed you them."

He nods once before smirking at me.

"Edward can I speak with you before you go." I almost forget about Alice, who looks extremely worried right now. I wonder if she'll give him a pep talk of her own?

"Sure sis."

She walks him out of the dorm room and down the hall, far enough so that I can't hear. I turn back to Rosalie who immediately grabs me by the shoulders.

"You're okay right? This isn't some weird rebellious thing you're doing because you're away from home right? Dad will kill me if he finds out I let you date the manwhore who gets you heartbroken."

If only she knew. "I'm fine, honestly. Plus we all know I'm the one looking after you." I'm joking with her but she turns serious all of a sudden.

"I'm not kidding Bella, Dad told me before we left that if I don't look out for you he'd be mega upset... and take my car off me. So I'm obliged to make sure you're okay."

Didn't Dad know I was the mature one? That I could handle myself? Why was he worried?

"Thanks but everything's good. You never know, _I _might end up being the one breaking hearts."

This time she laughs at my joke before giving me a quick hug. All of this is starting to feel like prom, with Rose and Alice acting like my overbearing parents, it'd almost be sweet if this night wasn't only for show.

"You ready Bella?" I turn to see Edward standing in the doorway with Alice walking in close behind him. I nod before grabbing my phone and follow him outside.

We walk towards his car, the make is one I don't even recognise so I know its expensive. Way too expensive for a college student to be driving.

"How did you manage to afford this?"

"Graduation present."

"Wow, all I got was a $50 gift card for Barnes & Noble, which I have to say I enjoyed thoroughly."

"You read?"

"All the time, I go through a book like that." I snap my fingers to show him just how fast I read a book.

"Impressive."

I shrug my shoulders suddenly feeling very shy, no-ones ever complimented me before, even if it is about my reading skills.

I fiddle with my seatbelt, trying to think of something to say to break the silence that's fallen between us.

"You know-" "So I wa-"

We both look at eachother, stopping our sentences, waiting for the other to speak first. The atmosphere is tense, our nerves visible in every way.

"You go fi-" "Sorry, wh-"

It's weird seeing Edward just as nervous as me, when he's normally so cocky and confident. It's almost, dare I say, cute?

"Ok, stop. Whatever this is, just stop it. This is all for show right, we can't spend the rest of the night like this. People will figure out that something is dodgy." I state, trying to make myself sound as logical as I can.

"It's you! I've never been on a date before, you're making me feel nervous."

His words shock me. I didn't expect him to be this nervous, but as I study him I realise he's off his game. This isn't hot-shot Edward who girls fawn over. This is something else altogether.

"Wow, and there's me thinking you weren't human. Why do I make you nervous?"

He shrugs his shoulders, blushing. "I don't know."

"Oh my God, are you blushing!?"

"No!" He says, way too quickly for me to believe him.

We pull up outside another frat house, I open my door and get out quickly before Edward considered opening my door for me. We may be keeping up a facade now, but some things were way too romantic.

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask him, genuinely intrigued as to how a girl went about being the girlfriend of Edward Cullen.

"Erm, we mingle, drink, till we're drunk dance, kiss, pass out?"

I push him lightly on his shoulder. Our nerves passing as the minutess went by. "I meant me pretending to be your girlfriend. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you've had experience on being someones girlfriend? Just do your thing."

Oh if only he knew. I look over at the house we're approaching, trying to stay clear of the drunk bodies while going through a plan in my head.

I could pretend to be a girlfriend right? It can't be that hard.

"Wait, what's that look? You have had a boyfriend before right?"

"Yeah! Of course I have. What do you take me for?" But I realise my mistake in replying too quickly. Plus I'm being way too defensive, I've just blown my cover.

"Wow. So I'm your first boyfriend? Wait a second!" His eyes bulge as realisation hits him. Already, I know what's coming next. "Does that mean you're a virgin?" He whispers to me.

I ignore him and try to find someone I know in the masses of people. I'm pretty sure Mike was here tonight and frankly a familiar face was what I needed right now.

I spot him by the keg stand, cheering on another guy who looked close to passing out. I head over to him but I don't get far as I'm pulled back by someone.

I look down at my hand and see that it's connected to Edwards. "Is that really necessary?" I say sighing.

The last thing I wanted was for our 'relationship' to be so open for others to see. But then wasn't that the whole point of this fake relationship?

"It most certainly is. Come on." He pulls me in the opposite direction of Mike and towards the back doors. We head towards a group of people, all smoking and drinking.

I see Jasper talking to a red head, and make sure to keep an eye on him for Alices sake. Edward follows my gaze and laughs quietly before lighting up a fag. He offers me one but I decline with a sneer.

"What's up with that?" I ask, tilting my head towards Jasper and the red head.

He shrugs before blowing smoke right into my face. I wave it away and turn so that I'm not on the receiving end of his fag.

"Jasper does what he wants. He doesn't have to answer to me. Boys aren't like girls when it comes to that shit."

I groan in frustration, how fucking stereotypical. "Girls aren't like that either. We just tend to care about our friends and like for them to be on the straight and narrow. Anyhow, I didn't mean that, I mean Alice and Jasper."

"Since when was there an Alice and Jasper?" His eyebrows furrow and I realise he probably didn't know about his baby sister and his bestfriend.

"Oh, I think I'm confusing myself. Forget I said anything." I say quickly, hoping he'll forget everything and drop it.

"No, wait. What do you mean? Is there something I should know?" His voice becomes harder, full of worry and maybe even anger.

_Fuck Bella, you need to learn when to shut your mouth, seriously._

I try to think fast, searching for something that will take Edwards mind off what I just said. There's no way I can fuck things up with Alice already. She was the only proper friend I had and dammit, I was enjoying her company.

Before I can think of anything Edward is stepping on his cigarette and walking towards Jasper. I pull him back and do the first thing I can think of.

I can sense the shock in him as my lips descend on him but it doesn't last long. It's fast, hard and I definitely look as I'm enjoying myself, but I blame it on saving my friendship with Alice and our need to keep up this facade.

It has nothing to do with me actually enjoying his soft lips against mine, or the slight nips he's giving me, taunting, teasing.

We pull apart but stay close, our foreheads against one anothers, our breaths mingling.

"I know what you're trying to do." He says at last.

His words don't shock me though. Of course he knows what I was doing. "Is it working?" I ask, hopeful that his answer is yes.

"I don't know, let's try it one more time." I feel myself get giddy at the idea of his lips on mine again but a voice cuts through my bubble.

"Edward, honey. Is that you?"

We both turn, him groaning, to see Tanya walking upto us. Bottle in one hand, cup in the other. Although I don't know why she has a cup when she's drinking straight from the bottle.

She stumbles on the one step as she makes her way towards us. She's far from sober, and by the looks of her mascara, she's an emotional drunk.

"Baby, been looking everywhere for you."

"Tanya, I'm busy." His voice is stern, almost like he's scolding her, but she's none the wiser.

"Come on, free room upstairs, let's go." She pulls at his hand, but he doesn't move.

"No, now go home." I can tell he's starting to get annoyed.

Welcome to my world.

"I can't, came alone. Can't drive. I'm drunk." She whispers the last bit as if it's some sort of secret, even though it's pretty obvious to everyone she's drunk.

Edward sighs, clearly frustrated with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take her home, if I don't, she'll try and drive herself home." He says, looking at me.

I can't help the disappointment that hits me. This was my first official 'date' with him, and he was leaving without me. Leaving instead with the girl everyone knew wanted him.

I ignore the voice that tries to remind me this is all fake anyway. Just because it's fake, it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

Part of me wants to shout at Edward and ask why he can't get someone else to drop her off home, but he's obviously doing it himself for a reason. I have no right to question what he does.

Afterall we're not _really_ a couple.

"Wait here a second." He says after I nod at him, confirming that it's fine for him to take her home.

He heads in Jaspers direction and I stand there waiting, with Tanya.

"It won't last long you know."

I look up from the floor and towards Tanya, who seems way too sober right now.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Edward. He'll get bored, I'm assuming you haven't fucked yet. Once you do, he'll be done with you. Ask anyone around here. No-ones managed to keep a hold of Edward, you're nothing special. Don't think you're capable of it."

I'm too stunned to respond to her. Her words had a sense of meaning to them. Guys liked the chase, they liked the game, and Edward was the biggest player of them all.

But this was all fake, so why should I worry about him dropping me? We had a deal, I was the one doing the dumping and we weren't ever going to have sex.

I had nothing to worry about.

"He'll come back to me. He always does." And then all of a sudden she becomes the drunk, soppy girl she was minutes ago.

I don't have to wonder why she's back to being drunk as I hear Edwards voice behind me.

"Jasper will drop you back to your dorm Bella. Bye." He kisses me on the cheek and then walks off, pulling Tanya by the hand.

I stare at their backs.

Not even a 'seeyou later', or a 'I had a nice time' or a 'I'll call you'. Just a simple bye.

I repeat Tanyas words in my head. Was all of this a joke to him? Was there some kind of big master plan I didn't know of? Was it all a ploy for him to get me into bed?

"She's right you know."

"What? Who?" I say loud, looking at Jasper who's following my gaze.

"Tanya." No explanation, just her name.

"How do you know what she said?" He wasn't anywhere near us, there's no way he could have heard.

"i've known Tanya and Edward a long time. Just be careful."

Tanya and Edward. Tanya _and _Edward.

I ignore the pangs I start to feel in my chest and head out of the party, hoping Jasper is following me.

If his bestfriend was warning me against him then facade or no facade, I was staying the hell away from Edward Cullen.

**A/N: **

**Let me know what you think, your reviews make my day and inspire me to write and update faster.**

**A big thanks to each and every one of you for still being so invested in this story. Much love. If you enjoy my writing, please feel free to check out my other stories and let me know what you think. X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Alice and I head into our on campus Starbucks, both of us thankful for the coffee break.

"Are you still not going to tell me what happened on your date last night? I'm going to kill my brother, I swear Bella."

It's endearing to know that Alice has my back, but I assure her once again that nothing happened because honestly, I don't give a fuck. It was a mere blip in my timeline that won't mean a thing to me in a couple of days.

As of today the deal is off. I am no longer Edward Cullens 'girlfriend'.

You know, now that I think about it, there really was no perk to being his girlfriend, if anything it's degrading to be with such a manwhore.

Yeah that's right. I hate him. Totally hate him. Well, hate is a strong wo.. No. _Hate _him.

"Are you okay?" Alice asks once we queue up.

"I'm fine, totally fine, do I not look fine? I feel it." Oh God, my nervous fine talk has decided to start up.

She gives me a funny look but before she has a chance to say anything, the barista calls her up to take her order. I guess miracles are real?

Once we have our coffees, mine a simple Americano, hers a concoction of so many different things I doubt it even tastes like coffee anymore, we sit down on the table facing the campus.

I stay quiet hoping Alice doesn't bring up her brother again, but apparently miracles are short-lived with an expiration date.

"So you're sure nothing happened? You had a good time?" She asks with hesitance.

"We went to the party, mingled, and then he had to do something so Jasper dropped me off. Nothing else happened." I say, giving her a little smile to try and reassure her.

At the end of the day she's just making sure I'm okay, and even though i'm not used to people worrying about me, it's sweet.

"So you had a good time?"

"I swear to God Alice if you ask me about last night _one _more time, I'm goi-"

"Bella! So nice to see you again."

Could this day be getting any worse?

I don't bother turning to smile, I don't even acknowledge her but she doesn't seem to get the hint and walks over so she's standing beside our table.

"Oh, Alice I didn't see you from over there. Nice to see you." Her voice makes me want to puke my insides out, preferably on her made up face.

I laugh thinking about funny that would be and for a second her mask fades and see the evil beneath it.

"Tanya, always a pleasure."

She ignores Alice and looks back at me. "So Bella, I assume you got home safe and sound?"

I nod, not wanting to make conversation with her. She waits as if I'm supposed to say something else before realising I'm not going to.

"Well I got home fine. Thanks to Edward that is, such a gentleman isn't he? I hope I didn't ruin your night by stealing him away from you."

I plan on staying quiet but I sense the ulterior meaning behind her words, she's baiting me, waiting for my reaction. She's clever, I'll give her that.

"Oh you didn't steal him for long, he visited me after he dropped you off last night." I'm lying, but she doesn't know that.

She doesn't say anything, she just nods with a pissed off look on her face before facing Alice again.

"Alice you must tell your parents I said hi. I hope I'll be seeing them over Christmas break again this year."

"Sure." The enthusiasm in Alice is low, and I'm pretty sure Tanya can sense that too.

But I'm too busy wondering why she'd been with Alices family over Christmas? Obviously because of Edward, which means things between them were serious? Or at least they _were _serious.

I start to feel slightly possessive of him.

It's crazy, slightly shocking and totally not my place but I do, so much it makes me want to get up and punch her in the face, but I decide against it.

I decide it isn't enough though, I've stuck the knife in and now I'm planning on twisting it too.

As she walks off I call her name, needing to come out on top of this.

"Tanya! He's a gentleman alright, and he's all mine. You just make sure you remember that."

She's gobsmacked to say the least. There's no way she expected me to blatantly call her out and start world war three with her in Starbucks. And fuck, does it feel good.

I give her a look that says 'don't ever underestimate me again' before she turns to leave.

Bella one, Tanya zero.

"What the hell was that all about, Edward wasn't at our dorm room last night, was he?"

I shrug my shoulders, dismissing it. "It's fine, I lied. That bitch needed to be put in her place."

"Oh right, well I agree. I've never liked her, I've just tolerated her because she's always been there."

"Did she go to your highschool or something?" I ask, trying to sound inconspicuous about it.

Alice takes a sip of her 'coffee' nodding. "Yeah, but I mean we're family friends. Our parents are super close so she was always around. We went on vacations together, spent holidays at eachothers house. It was fine when we were little but she hit fourteen and became this mega bitch."

She whispers the last word as if Tanya could actually hear us. "I blamed it on hormones, you know? But well, she's still a bitch so it's obviously just her. She's always been fairly fine with me though, probably because of her major crush on Edward. You should have seen her when we were younger, she'd follow him everywhere. He hated it! Oh, I'm sorry, you don't want to be hearing about this. I'm so stup-"

"No it's fine, honestly!" I say quickly, meaning it. If anything, any insight into the relationship between Edward and Tanya was useful.

Especially now that I'd decided things were definitely back on between us.

My reasoning? Well someone needed to show Tanya that Edward wasn't hers.

Plus he was using me for his own personal gain, so it was only fair that I could use him for my own personal gain too. It was a win-win situation.

We're headed out of Starbucks when we spot Mike walking our way. He jogs the space between us and slings his arms around our shoulders.

"How are my two favourite girls?"

"Good." "Fab." We say, instantly brightening up around Mike and his infection personality.

Alice spots Jasper sitting with Edward on a bench and steps out of Mikes arm. I look over at Edward who's got his feet on the seat, sitting on the back of the bench instead.

I catch him at a good time, his smile bright as he laughs at something Jasper says while smoking a cancer stick. I can't deny that he is an extremely handome guy and for a second, I question why he wants anything to do with me.

Well, I've questioned it nearly every second since I've met him, but now I really question it. He could have any girl pretend to be his girlfriend, he could even choose a girl who most people would believe he'd actually date.

Instead he chose me.

Should I feel special? Priviledged? Because honestly, I don't. I don't feel special, I feel stupid, I feel gullible.

What if this was all a joke? Some type of bet like in 'She's All That.' Or a dare off one of his friends?

_'I dare you to date a plain jane!' 'I bet you can't make her fall in love with you.'_

Oh God.

I feel sick to my stomach as my brain tries to take in all of this. Was I right? Was I being played?

It all makes sense now, why else would he bother with me? I wasn't his type. I wasn't _anyones _type.

"It's cool Alice. You're too cool to be seen with someone like me. I get it. You're lucky I have Bella on my other arm though, she totally makes up for it."

Mike smiles down at me and pulls me in closer, I welcome his little embrace. I give him a smile back even though inside I'm freaking out.

_This is why you don't date Bella!_

My conscious shouts at me. But Edward and I aren't dating so there was nothing to worry about.

_Everyone thinks you are though._

I breathe in and out, trying to calm myself, feeling overwhelmed by it all. I could be overreacting, maybe I've watched too many movies.

At a time like this I really wish I had previous dating experience to be able to differentiate between what was real and what was fake. Even though Edward and I were fake dating, he could still be playing me.

I could always go to Rosalie but I don't think I could face telling her this was all a ploy, I can't face the disappointment she'd have in me for being so stupid. Especially when I was always the sensible, sane one out of the two of us.

No. I'd figure this out by myself.

I'm Isabella Swan, daughter of Detective Swan, I can tell when someone's lying.

"You guys coming to the bonfire this weekend?" Mike asks us both, even though Alice is busy fixing her already perfect hair as we near Jasper and Edward.

"What's with all of these events? Honestly I can't keep up." I say, wondering who plans all of them.

"It's tradition to have parties, bonfires and so on at the beginning of the year. I think it's because it gives a chance for the older guys to check out the new talent."

"Well I for one, will _not _be attending."

It's fleeting and I almost miss it but a look of sadness crosses Mikes face. Not that sad look you get off a friend, it was a sad look off someone who expected and really wanted you to be there. A look you get when someone was only going, in hope to see you there too.

"Oh well that sucks. Why not?"

"We'll be there." Alice says. Not even bothering to look at us. Man, that girl was falling hard.

"We will?" I ask slightly confused.

"Yeah, Jasper will most likely be there which means I have to be there, which means you also have to be there."

"Great! I'll pick you guys up then?"

"Sure." I say, not missing Mikes now upbeat face.

Something else I don't miss is the fact that Edward is off the bench and making his way towards us with Jasper in towe. His eyes zero in on Mike and I look from his hand around my shoulders to Edward.

"Alice, Mike." He nods at them both. Alice smiles back at him and then secretly focuses on Jasper in the corner of her eye. "Bella, can we talk?"

I place my hand on top of Mikes and move it off my shoulder before walking off, not bothering to check if Edward is even following me.

I only agree because frankly he has some explaining to do and some major grovelling.

But really, I just need to find out if the player is indeed playing me, because I may not be a player but I play a damn good game.

...

**A/N -**

**What do you think? Did you like Bellas way of handling Tanya or was it slightly mean? What do you think Edward will say? **

**Thanks for sticking with me and staying committed to this story even after I put it on hiatus for nearly five months. It means a lot, and your reviews are fucking awesome. Also to the reviewer who said they'd give me cookies, I'm waiting on em, haha!**

**200 reviews and the next chapter is yours, it gets super exciting!**


End file.
